By Will Alone
by NarinaPrincess12
Summary: Two Worlds...Two Wars...Two Families of four are thrown together and must depend on another. There fates lie with eachother. Will they be able to trust or will a warring world tear them apart? Pevensies/OCs
1. Escape From War

**By Will Alone**

NarinaPrincess12

**Chapter 1: Escaping from war.**

"Go Roran! Take care of the others."

"Where?" he asked shouting above the clashing swords of battle.

"Lantern Waste, to Tumnus. He will keep you safe from your Aunt."

"But Father, the people."

"If my family is safe, then the kingdom has hope, if Aslan wills me home. It is the least I, Hold on," King Marius swung his sword down on an oncoming warrior, "can provide in this bloody war! Promise me you will look after the others."

"I promise."

"Good man."

"Give my love to your brother and sisters, and be safe in the Great Lions Paws. Now go! GO!"

Roran took off on Mallia his mare and raced to the shelter where he was met by the grave faces of his younger siblings. The serious yet frightened face of is 15-year-old sister Minerva, putting on a brave face for her the two youngest Dawsons, ill-tempered (but good at heart) 12-year-old Calla and spontaneous 10-year-old Arivan. Calla was looking quite bored, playing with a single strand of her long, curly, light-brown hair. Where as Arivan's dirty blonde hair was tussled and he had a long scratch on his left leg.

"What happened to Ari?" asked Roran.

"He fell _again_," answered Calla.

"Are you alright Roran?" questioned Minerva, "you look awful."

And a dreadful sight he was. Roran was splashed with mud, drenched in water; he had a deep bloody gash across his left shoulder, and had a bloody lip.

"I'm fine" he replied dignently.

"No your not," said Minerva. By her tone of voice Roran knew that he wasn't getting away with anything until Minerva had looked at his shoulder and dressed the wound. While Minerva cleaned his shoulder he began to explain.

"Look, we need to leave."

"Why?" Arivan asked.

"Because I said so." Roran replied. Minerva scolded him and went back to fussing with his shoulder.

"Well?" Calla asked, "Where are we going?"

"Lantern Waste," Roran said.

"What?" Arivan pouted, "That's four days away on foot."

"We're not going on foot, stupid," Calla snapped.

"Oh, shut up!" Arivan said. Minerva rolled her eyes.

"_Anyway,_" Roran interrupted sensing an on-coming argument, "Father told be to keep you all safe-"

Calla cut him off, "A lot of good that will do…" she murmured.

"Listen!" Roran barked, "We are leaving because it's dangerous."

"Obviously…" Calla snapped again.

"I told you to _be quiet._"

"Roran, _stop _telling me what to do. Father is the only one I take orders from. And guess what? You aren't him, so BACK OFF."

"Calla," Roran growled, "Go pack. _Now!_"

"No," Calla replied dangerously. 'Intervene now.' Minerva's head told her.

"Cal," Minerva said softly but seriously, "Please…" Minerva knew her sister would listen to her. Calla had always had a trust issue with men. She had no idea why, but that was Calla; its how her mind worked.

Calla glared at her brother then with a nod to Minerva, she turned on her heal and stomped out of the room.

* * *

Edmund stood silently off to the side watching his mother say her tearful goodbyes to his siblings. Though he was as scared as the others, Edmund was one to keep to himself. Helen Pevensie hugged Lucy, his little sister and kissed her on the head. His mother walked over to Susan, the only one of his siblings he got along with enough to confide in and hugged her.

Then Mrs. Pevensie made her way over to him. She tried unsuccessfully to hug him, so she settled for a kiss on his forehead he heard his mother saying something to him; something about "…behave…best interest…", then, "Dad…" At this Edmund pulled away from his mother's pleading grip. Apparently Helen Pevensie had thought better of saying anything else to him. She sighed in defeat and turned to Edmund's older brother Peter. She gave him a hug and whispered something to which Peter nodded, picked up the luggage, and took Lucy by the hand pulling her off towards the train.

Susan followed him and took Edmund's elbow, nudging him to follow Peter.

"Hey," he snapped, "I know how to get on a train by my self."

Edmund followed his siblings into a compartment. Susan went over to the window and slid it open. She stuck her head out searching the crowd for her mother. She motioned to the others that she had found her. The all stuck there heads out and waved to their mother as she disappeared into a crowd of weeping mothers, aunts, and grandmothers. Peter, Susan, Edmund, and Lucy didn't realize that they were saying goodbye to their mother for forever.

"_A large number of attacks were carried out by Nazi Germany, in last nights Air Raids. A total of 72 homes were either damaged or completely lost along with the library and primary school. London's losses were calculated to be about 1,000 killed or severely injured. England plans to deploy-" _Susan shut off the wireless, interrupting Peter's thoughts, and scolded him for listening to the air raid reports in front of Lucy.

"Hey," Peter responded, irritated, "I was-" Once again Susan interrupted Peter by jerking her head over to the Lucy's bed where the ten-year-old girl was sitting looking quite discouraged.

"The sheets feel scratchy," she mumbled solemnly as she brushed her shoulder length brunette hair from her face.

"Lucy don't worry, everything's going to be all right." Peter stated confidently.

"Wars don't last forever Lucy," Susan smiled gently; "we'll be home soon."

"Yea, if home's still there." Edmund muttered sarcastically.

"Isn't it time you were in bed?" asked Susan sharply taking on a commanding tone.

"Yes. Mum!" he shot back.

"Ed!" Peter shot his brother a dangerous look.

Stung by Peter's harsh tone Edmund walked back to the room he and Peter shared in a foul mood. Peter and Susan turned back to Lucy.

"Look Lu, You saw this place outside. It's huge. We can do what ever we want here. Tomorrow is going to be great." Lucy didn't look convinced, "Really."

Lucy smiled a bit.

* * *

"Of course it would be raining while we're traveling," said Arivan wearing a glum expression.

"Oh do stop your grumbling Arivan," snapped Calla, "Ten to one it will clear up in an hour or so."

Irritated, Minerva called from her horse; Lady, "Do you two ever shut up?"

"Lighten up Min, let them have it out, you know they always argue about the most ridiculous things," Roran said.

"I know, but I wish they would just give it a rest. They've been at it for hours."

Roran nodded, "Right. Come on you two, keep up." He shouted, "And stop your griping."

* * *

Boom! Lightening split the sky. Crack! Somewhere in the distance Lucy heard a tree crash to the forest floor. She jumped, startled by the noise. She hated thunder; it reminded her of the air raids at home. She sighed and tuned in to the conversation her siblings were having.

"Gastro vascular," Susan said. They were playing a word game she had invented, "come on Peter, Gastro vascular."

Peter was lounging on a large armchair in the Professor's lounge. "Well, is it Latin?" he asked hiding his boredom horribly.

"Yes," Susan replied indignantly.

"Is it Latin for, worst game ever invented?" Edmund joked. Peter smirked at Edmund's clever comeback. He had to admit that Edmund was right. This _was_ the worst game Susan had ever invented.

Susan scoffed at Edmund's remark. "If it is the 'worst game ever invented' I'd like to see you come up with something better." She said hotly.

Lucy's sweet voice cut through the silence. "We could play hide-and-seek," she suggested walking over to Peter's chair.

"But we're already having _so much fun_," said Peter; his voice dripping with sarcasm. Susan turned her gaze to her older brother and glared at him annoyed.

Lucy ran over to him tugging on his sleeve and jumping up and down, "Come on Peter, Plee-ease." She paused looking at her brother, "Pretty please?" she added with a puppy dog pout.

Peter sighed and quickly gave in, who could resist those big blue eyes. HE grinned at his sister, "One…Two…Three…" he began to count. Lucy's face lit up and she took off.

Susan sighed and moved the large dictionary off her lap and set out to find a decent hiding place.

"What!" complained Edmund, he stood up, dropped his pocket knife on the coffee table and followed his two sisters while Peter stood and leaned against the wall covering his eyes, counting as he went.


	2. Tumnus

**Chapter 2: Tumnus**

"This is strange," said Roran, "Isn't it supposed to be mid-summer in Narnia?"

"Yes, it's supposed to be," Calla answered sarcastically, "but obviously it isn't."

"Calla, must you be so sarcastic every minute of the day?" Minerva asked.

"I'm not," Call said, "sarcastic every minute of the day."

"Cal, don't argue with Minerva," Roran snapped.

"I wasn't," growled Calla.

"Yes you were," Arivan piped up.

"Was not."

"Were to."

"Was not."

"Were to."

"STOP!" shouted Roran. "I am _sick_ of you two bickering!" Roran spat, "Neither of you know when to shut up and take orders! Father left _me_ in charge, and it is about time you start listening to me!

"SHUT UP! Just because you are the eldest it doesn't give you the rights to order us around as if you were all ready the King! YOU HAVE NO MORE RIGHT TO ODER US AROUND THAN LORD KENTON DOES!" Calla's face went red with anger. "Uncle Jared's wife Jadis treats me better than you do."

"STOP IT!" Minerva cut in. "If you two are going to yell then the least you can do is wait until we are safe and warm at Tumnus' house."

The rest of the journey to Lantern Waste was in silence. Roran didn't speak a word to Calla, until they were out side of Tumnus' cave.

"We're here," he said an hour later as he slid off of Mallia's back and trudged through the snow to help Minerva and Arivan off of their horses Lady and Cole.

"I say," mumbled Arivan, "it certainly is cold."

"You idiot, it's snowing. Why else would it be cold?" snapped Calla who was in a right foul mood because she was pissed off at Roran, freezing cold, and dead tired.

"Minerva," Roran asked, "Can you take these inside while Calla and I get the horses settled in for the night?"

"Yes, and Roran," she called after him.

"What?"

"Don't say anything to her that will set her off again."

Roran just nodded and took Cole and Mallia to the stable carved into the back of the cave.

When Minerva and Arivan reached the door they of course knocked. A loud crash followed by muttering and footsteps reached there ears. Arivan looked at his older sister slightly confused because the footsteps sounded like hooves. The door cracked open an the face of a very relieved faun met them.

"Oh! Dear me!" he sounded slightly flustered, "Come in, come in, don't want you to catch a cold."

"Th..thanks..ss…sir." Arivan said while his teeth chattered.

**AN: To explain what happened before the Dawsons arrive we must go back several hours our time. As you may or may not know when an hour, day, week or maybe a year our time would take possibly more or less time in Narnia. I don't know if I explained that very well but hopefully you get my drift. So here we go, back two hours Narnian time none ours.**

"…twenty–five…twenty-six…twenty-seven," Peter's voice continued to echo throughout the professor's large house. Lucy dashed down the hall and up a large flight of stairs. She turned right down a long quite hall and stopped to listen for Peter's voice.

"…forty-eight…forty-nine…fifty…" She fled down another hall turned left up two more flights of stairs. "…seventy-seven…seventy-eight…" Lucy entered another quite hallway at the far end of it stood two doors. "…eighty-five…eighty-six…eighty-seven…eighty-eight…"Lucy tries to open the first door but it is locked. She tries the second this one was open. She looked around before entering. It was a large room with nothing in it except a tall object with a white sheet covering it up; it stood at the center of the room in the back. Lucy's curiosity got the better of her and she cautiously approached the back of the room. She reached up and took a fist full of the aged sheet. She tugged it a little and the sheet came spiraling downaround her. It was a wardrobe. "Perfect." She whispered.

"…ninety-six…ninety-seven…"

Lucy hurriedly unlatched the wardrobe door and jumped inside feeling her way to the back.

"Ouch!" Lucy exclaimed she had fallen. Looking up, she blinked several times not sure if she could trust herself.

"Oh my." She gasped. All around her stood a forest. It was snowing here, wherever here was. "I've got to be dreaming," She reach out her hand and caught some of the snow it was cold and wet. "Is that a light ahead?" she wondered. There indeed was a light ahead in a small clearing, as Lucy later learns is called Lantern Waste. An expression on bewilderment crossed her face. "A lamppost?"

Snap! Lucy jumped. Crunch! She swiveled around be hind her. Crunch! What ever it was it was coming nearer. Snap! She whipped around and screamed, but her voice was not the only one that cried out. There was a pause and she peaked around the lamppost, just as another face made an appearance. It hid behind a tree again. Cautiously Lucy stepped out from her unsuccessful hiding spot. She reached down and picked up a brown paper package; one of many strewn about the forest floor.

"Were you hiding from me?" she asked in a timid voice her eyes widened when the man with goat legs approached her taking the package she handed him.

"I-I…I uh, ju…just didn't want to scare you." He stuttered. Lucy giggled.

"If you don't mind my asking, what are you?"

"Why, I… I 'm a faun. And you must be some sort of beardless dwarf?"

"I'm not a dwarf," Lucy said giggling again, "I'm a girl, and actually I'm tallest in my class."

"Wait you mean to say you are a Daughter of Eve?"

"My Mum's name is Helen," she replied a little confused.

"No, I mean you are in fact, Human?"

"Yes," she hesitated. "I'm Lucy Pevensie." She stuck out her hand. Seeing the look of confusion cross the faun's face she explained, "Oh, you shake it."

"Why?" the faun asked amused.

Lucy thought a moment. "I _don't_ know, people do it when they meet each other."

"Tumnus," he said shaking her hand vigorously.

"Sorry?"

"My name is Tumnus."

"Oh, very pleased to meet you Mr. Tumnus."

"What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Well, I got in through by the wardrobe in the spare room."

"Spare 'Oom, is that in Narnia?"

"Narnia? What's that?"

"Why my dear girl, you are in it," Tumnus turned and pointed to the lamppost, "Everything that lies between the lamppost and the great castle of Cair Paravel on the Eastern Sea; every stick and stone you see, every ice sickle is Narnia."

"That's an awfully big wardrobe," Lucy murmured.

"Warr Drobe," Tumnus muttered still quite befuddled. "Well, Lucy Pevensie from the shining city of Warr Drobe, in the wondrous land of Spare 'Oom, how would it be if you came and had tea with me?"

"Thank you very much, but I probably should be going back."

"Oh come on. It's not far form here. Please, it's not every day I get to make a new friend."

"Well I suppose I could come for a little while then."

"Excellent."

So they set off. Lucy had not one but three cups of tea, while Tumnus told her stories of the land before the witch had taken over. She learned many things. Finally after losing track of time she shook herself and said, "I have had a wonderful time, really but I should go the others are probably wondering where I am.

"Very well then, I'll take you as far as the lamppost." They walked for several minutes. "Can you find your way back from hear?"

"Yes. Thank you Mr. Tumnus I had a wonderful time."

"Be sure to come back." Tumnus called.

"I will!" Lucy stumbled back through the wardrobe. "It's alright! I'm back! I'm alright!" she shouted. Edmund stuck his head out from behind the curtains.

"Shut up! He's coming." He scolded. Peter came thundering up the stairs.

"You know I'm not sure either of you quite have the idea of this game."

"But weren't you wondering where I was?" asked Lucy.

"That's the _point _that's why he was _seeking _you." Edmund snapped.

Susan came bounding up the stairs, "Does this mean I've won?" she asked cheerily.

"I don't think Lucy wants to play anymore." Peter said to Susan.

"I've been gone for hours." Lucy stated.

Knock. Knock. Edmund thumped on the back of the wardrobe. Susan did the same on the inside.

"Lucy the only wood here is the back of the wardrobe," said Susan.

"We don't all have your imagination Lu," Peter said as he, Susan, and Edmund all turned to leave.

"But I wasn't imagining."

"That's enough Lucy." Susan said.

"I wouldn't lie about this," she insisted.

"Well I believe you," Edmund said.

"You do?" Lucy asked stunned.

"Of course, didn't I tell you about the cricket pitch in the bathroom cupboard?"

Lucy was now on the verge of tears.

"Now will you just stop," Peter scolded.

"It was just a joke," said Edmund defensively.

"You just have to make everything worse don't you?" continued Peter, "When are you "Well _that_ was nicely handled." Susan said coldly. She turned out of the room to find Edmund, leaving Peter dumbstruck.

going to learn to grow up?"

"SHUT UP! YOU THINK YOU'RE DAD BUT **YOU'RE NOT**!" Edmund yelled and stormed out the room.

"But it really was there," cried Lucy.

"Susan's right Lucy," said Peter in a calm hard tone, "That's enough." Then he left.

**Narnia- 1 hour later**

Tumnus bustled around cleaning up the kitchen. It had been an hour since he had met Lucy. They had a wonderful time. He was just about to put away several tea cups, but was interrupted by someone knocking under his door. The noise had startled him enough he jumped and dropped the tea cups. "Oh, Good heavens." He muttered, as he made his way to the door hoping and praying to Aslan it wasn't the White Witch.

Opening the door slightly he peaked out. There before him stood two children. It took him a minute to realize who they were.

"Oh, please, come in you will catch your death out there in the cold," said Tumnus. Once the children were inside he spoke up again, "I assume you are the Dawsons?"

"Yes. I'm Minerva and this is my little brother Arivan."

"Pleased to meet you, but aren't there four of you?"

Arivan spoke up, "Yes, Roran and Calla are in the back with the horses."

"Well then I suppose I should show you to your rooms. I'm afraid I only have two spare bedrooms so the your majesties will have to share a room."

"Please, sir, we would appreciate you leave off our titles." Minerva stated.

"Only if you call me Tumnus," he said.

Arivan and Minerva smiled and were about to thank them when they heard the angry shouts of Roran.

"Look Calla I don't care! We have strict orders to stay. You can't go back. It's dangerous and stupid!"

"You are so full of it! All _you_ care about is your next JOUSTING TOURNAMENT! You don't even care what happens to Father. OR EVEN US FOR THAT MATTER"

"THAT'S NOT TRUE!

"If you cared at all about us you would tell us what the HELL is going on at home! But I know you won't because you're TOO BUSY SAVING YOUR OWN DAMN NECK!" Calla switched to a lower more venomous tone, "But you know what, you've always been like that. A coward, because you _never,_" Calla's face was shimmering with angry tears,"had the guts to be there when I need you the most." With that Calla stormed of to her and Minerva's shared room and slammed the door shut.

The rest of her family stood in the kitchen shocked at the scene that played out.

**Half an hour later**

"Where is your sister?" Tumnus asked Minerva and her brothers.

"Probably still in her room sulking," Roran replied.

"I suppose I should go and see if she would like something to eat."

"Wait, Tumnus. I'll go. You don't want her on your bad side and she normally calms down around me." Minerva said standing up, "I for one wouldn't want her to lash out on me it's horrible." Roran stood. "Where are _you _going?"

"I was going to see Calla."

"Oh, _no_ you aren't," snapped Minerva.

"You just said you didn't want her to lash out on you," defended Roran.

"Sorry Roran, but in all honesty, you've done damage.

"I have not!" Roran said raising his voice.

"Stay right where you are," continued Minerva sternly. "And don't you yell at me. If you had treated her right in the first place this would have never been problem." Minerva stalked off to find her sister.

"Calla," Minerva said softly, "Please talk to me, are you alright?" she paused, waiting for a response. "Come on, don't ignore me." Minerva paused again. "Calla? Are you even listening to me?" Silently she pushed open the door and stepped in. A look of confusion crossed her face. It was dark. Calla never turned the lights out. "Calla?" Minerva lit a candle. She looked around. Her sister was no where to be found. "Calla, this is not funny. Stop hiding and come out right this instant." Still there was no response. "Calla Ginerva Dawson, you come out right now!" Silence.

Suddenly fearful, something had gone wrong Minerva frantically searched the room. She ran from their room and dashed out of the front door. Minerva raced to the back stable. "GOD NO!" she screamed. Ruby, Calla's mare was gone and so was her sister. "RORAN!"


	3. Family Issues

**Disclaimer: I do not own Narnia It owns me as does C.S. Lewis. **

**Chapter 3: Family Issues**

'Oh, this is just plain silly,' Lucy thought. 'I'm going back.' She picked herself up, out of bed, and pulled on her boots and robe. Lighting her candle she quickly slinked out of her room doing her best not to wake her older sister Susan.

Edmund woke to the sound of a creaking floor board. He jumped out of bed to investigate. He looked out of his and Peter's bedroom door and caught a glimpse of a Rose-pink night robe. 'Lucy.' He thought. After grabbing his robe and slippers he followed his little sister up two flights of stairs and down a hall to the room where Lucy had disappeared into.

"Lucy?" Edmund called, "Lucy," he saw that the wardrobe door was ajar. He reached for the knob, jerked it open, and shouted, "BOO!" when Lucy didn't shriek like she normally would have Edmund spoke again. "Lucy, come on. There's no point in keeping quite in the back." He waited for her to answer but she didn't. "Lu-cy," Edmund called in a sing- song voice.

Edmund turned to leave but was suddenly smacked in the face with a tree branch. The force of the branch surprised him so much he called out again thinking his sister was playing a prank on him. "L-Lu-Lucy!" the branch whacked him in the face and Edmund tumbled to the ground. After a minute or so of being on the ground, Edmund noticed that the surface on which he laid on was not the usual wooden floor boards of a wardrobe, but a soft, wet, and cold. Edmund looked up, not daring to believe his eyes.

"Lucy" he shouted, "I think I believe you now!"

Jing, jing, jing, jing… Edmund looked about frantically. Someone was coming. He turned toward a lamppost and saw a sleigh rapidly approaching him. Suddenly it stopped. Edmund turned to run, but before he could take more than two steps he tumbled to the ground as a long whip wrapped around his legs. Someone jumped on him.

"Hey! Let me go! What did I do to you?"

A women's voice floated from the sleigh, "What is it now Ginnabrick?"

"Make him let me go!" called Edmund. "I didn't do anything wrong."

"How dare you address the queen of Narnia?" Wheezed the infuriated dwarf called Ginnabrick.

"I didn't know," retorted Edmund.

"You will know her better here after!" the dwarf said drawing a knife.

"Wait." commanded the woman. Edmund opened his eyes which he had jammed shut at the sight of the dagger. There before him stood the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. This woman, queen, had a long white robe on, with white fur all the way up to her throat. Her arms will pale white as was her face. She looked extremely strong, so much that it was almost inhumane. Her hair was pale blond and cascaded around her like a mane and her eyes were silver-blue, hard like ice. Unlike a normal gold crown the queen wore a crown of crystal and ice. She carried a long wand as well and it too was made of ice and crystal. The handle of it was pure silver and had a strange script engraved on it.

"What is your name Son of Adam?" She asked harshly.

"Um, I… I'm Edmund." He stuttered.

"And how, Edmund did you come to enter my dominion?"

"I just opened a door and found myself here."

"Ah," She seemed to become more interested in him now, "Oh goodness, where are my manners? Edmund you look so cold. Come sit with me, how about something hot to drink?"

"Yes please," Replied a confused Edmund. The Queen pulled out a vial that contained a sort of blueish-purple liquid. She let one drop of it fall into the snow, the next thing Edmund new he was holding a steaming goblet of hot coco. He blinked, "Um, thank you," then he hastily added, "Your majesty."

"Anything you would like to eat?"

"Turkish Delight?" Edmund asked enthusiastically. She let another drop fall from the vial and handed him the box.

"Tell me Edmund, how again did you come to find my land?"

"The wardrobe door."

"Yes, yes, but did you find this door on your own or were you led to it?

"Well, you see my sister Lucy came through first-"

The Queen interrupted him, "you have a sister?"

"Two actually, and a brother."

"There are four of you. How old are they?"

"Well, Lucy is 10; the youngest, Peter is the oldest; 16, Susan and Me are in the middle. She's 14, and I'm almost 13."

"How charming," she said, "You are around the same ages of my nieces and nephews."

"You have a family?"

"Well not of my own, I married their Uncle. He went to aid their father in the war against theTisroc. He was killed defending the Queen who also died. All I know is that they were sent away for safety. I haven't seen them in five years. So ends my tale and I, Jadis, Queen of Narnia have been left with no family and no children to take the throne when I am gone."

"I'm very sorry your majesty I wish there was something I could do to help."

Jadis' face appeared to glow slightly. "But you can," she said, "How about this; you bring your family to Narnia to meet me. Then if you like, you can live with me, and be king when I am gone."

"I'd like that very much your majesty," Edmund looked down at his box of Turkish Delight, "Could I maybe have one more piece on my way back?"

"No," she said sternly, Edmund jumped and her expression softened, "Don't want to ruin your appetite." She smiled tightly, "Goodbye Edmund, hum, I'm going to miss you." Edmund got out of the sleigh.

"Bye, your majesty."

Lucy skipped happily towards Mr. Tumnus' home. She was met at the door not by Tumnus but by a sandy-haired boy who looked to be about her age and who also stood a little taller than herself.

"Tumnus!" he yelped. Lucy stood there with a confused expression. She heard the pitter-patter of Mr. Tumnus and he poked his head around the corner.

"It's alright Arivan, she can come in. Miss Lucy is a friend of mine."

"Thank you Mr. Tumnus," Lucy stepped inside.

"Can I take your coat?" asked the boy called Arivan.

"Oh, thank you uhh…Vin?" she said handing him her coat.

The boy cracked a small smile, "Arivan," he corrected her, "No problem."

"Lucy, would you care for some tea?"

"Yes please, Mr. Tumnus."

"Well then, I think introductions are in order," began Mr. Tumnus, "you have already met Arivan, the other two are Roran and Minerva."

"Hello Lucy," Minerva said softly, "I'm sorry this is such a sad occasion to meet you on."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Lucy said, "I can always come back later."

"No, it's alright Lucy." said the boy named Roran, "We are glad to meet you."

Much of the rest of the conversation went on with simple pleasantries and not much substance, so when Lucy finished her tea she thanked Tumnus and went on her way. As she trudged through the snow she was startled to find that her brother Edmund had been stumbling through the snow trying to find her.

"Edmund?"

"Where have you been?" Edmund asked his voice icy with irritation.

"With Mr. Tumnus, the faun. I'm sorry I would have waited if I had known you got in too." Lucy's excitement ebbed away when she saw the look on Edmund's face. "Are you alright Ed? You look awful."

"Well what did you expect? It's freezing here. How do we get back?"

"Come on, this way," Lucy grabbed his hand and tugged him towards the wardrobe. Once they were back in the Professor's home Lucy sped off as quickly as lightening. She burst through Peter's bedroom door and jumped on his bed.

"Peter! Peter! Peter wake up! Its there, it's really there!"

"What are you on about Lu?" Peter mumbled as he sat up groggily in his bed. Then Susan entered, as she tied her robe around her waist, "What's going on?"

"Lucy thinks she has gotten back into the wardrobe land again." Peter answered.

"I'm sure you were just dreaming Lucy," supplied Susan.

"But I wasn't!" declared Lucy, "I saw Mr. Tumnus again and this time Edmund went too!" She finished.

All eyes snapped to Edmund. "You saw the faun?" Peter asked.

"No." Edmund snapped shortly.

"Well…He didn't actually go there with me, we sort of…" Lucy began. "What were you doing there Edmund?"

Peter and Susan waited expectantly. Edmund hesitated for a moment then replied in what he thought was a very convincing tone, "I was just playing along," Lucy gasped, "I'm sorry Peter, I shouldn't have encouraged her. But you know what little children are like these days," he looked from Lucy to Peter, "they just don't know when to stop pretending."

"Bu…but, oh Edmund!" Lucy cried as she burst into tears. She tore out the room. Susan followed her after sending a dirty glare Edmund's way. Peter jumped out of bed, grabbed his robe and followed his sisters out the door shoving Edmund on the way.

Peter and Susan reached the top of the stairs just as Lucy ran head-long in to none other than Professor Kirke. They both stopped stunned.

"You children are one shanagin shy from sleeping in the stables!" Mrs. Macready shouted as she thundered up the stairs. She looked up and noticed Lucy clinging to the Professor sobbing. "Oh, Professor," she mumbled apologetically, "I'm sorry. I told them you were not to be disturbed!" she said glaring at Peter and Susan.

"Oh it is quite alright Mrs. Macready," the professor replied gently amused, "But first I think that this one is in a little need of hot chocolate." He said gesturing to Lucy.

Mrs. Macready's face softened. "Of course sir, come along dear." She said taking Lucy by the hand.

Peter and Susan turned to leave. "Ahem- hem." The professor cleared his throat loudly. The two oldest Pevensies turned around with guilty expressions on their faces. "My office please," he said calmly. Peter looked at his sister and they followed behind him grudgingly.


	4. Narnia

**Chapter 4: Narnia**

Peter and Susan were now in the Professor's study standing in front of his desk. They felt like they had been sent to the Headmaster's office and were unsure what to expect. Professor Kirke took out his pipe and lit it, he paused and then began to speak, "It seems, that you have upset the delicate internal balance of my house keeper."

"We're very sorry sir. It won't happen again." Peter answered hastily tugging the sleeve of Susan's robe. Before he could take even two steps Susan spoke up.

"It's our sister sir, Lucy."

"The weeping girl," Kirke clarified.

"Yes," Susan hesitated and then all of the past weeks events seemed to all at once tumble from her mouth. "She thinks that she's found a magical land." The Professor smiled knowingly. "In the back of the upstairs wardrobe."

"What did you say?" Kirke asked sitting up straighter in surprise.

"Umm, the wardrobe sir," Peter stated as he and Susan were gestured to sit down on the sofa. "Lucy thinks that she's found a forest inside."

"She won't stop going on about it." Susan continued.

"What was it like?" Kirke asked genuinely intrigued.

"Like talking to a lunatic…" Stressed Susan.

"No, not her, the forest?" said the Professor waving his pipe.

"You're not saying you believe her?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"And you don't?" challenged the Professor surprised.

"But logically it is impossible." Said Susan.

"What do they teach you in schools these days?" Professor Kirke muttered.

"We thought something may be wrong with Lucy." Said Susan.

"Madness you mean?" Kirke asked.

"Edmund said they'd only been pretending." Peter confided.

"And he's usually the more truthful one is he?"

"No, this would be the first," Peter admitted.

"Well if she is not lying, and it is obvious to me that she is not mad, then _logically_," he said looking at Susan, "we must assume she is telling the truth."

"You're not saying we should believe her?" asked Peter confused.

"She's your sister isn't she? You're her family. You might just try acting like one." Susan dropped her jaw stunned at Professor Kirke's reaction. "And there is another point of consideration."

"What's that?" Peter asked sharply.

"One might try minding their own business," concluded Professor Kirke. Peter also dropped his jaw astounded. "Now off to bed with you." He said implying that there was to be no more said of the matter.

"Roran, it has been a week and you haven't done so much as even look for Calla." Minerva said frustrated.

"Well…."

Tumnus cut him off. "I'll look for her. It is too dangerous for your majesties to be wandering about without protection while the White Witch is at large." The moment the statement left his lips Tumnus wished he hadn't mentioned the witch. There was a moment of chaos in which everyone spoke at once.

-"Who's she?"

-"Is she dangerous?"

-"Why is she at large?"

-"Why would she want us?"

-"Does she have Calla?"

-"Oh God! She's got Calla doesn't she?"

Minerva took that moment to look up at Roran. He was standing with his back to them silent in the back of the room by the fire. Roran seemed to have noticed that all the eyes had turned to him.

"Roran?" she asked her voice icy. "Anything you would like to tell me?"

Roran stuttered searching for the right thing to say. "Look…Father-"

Minerva exploded. "WHAT?" she thundered. "YOU KNEW SOMETHING WAS UP THE WHOLE TIME?" Roran cringed, he was in trouble and he knew it. "FOR GOD'S SAKE RORAN WHY… UGGG!" she screamed flinging the nearest book at his head.

Roran ducked and the book missed his head by an inch. "I swore-" he tried to say.

"I DON'T GIVE A _DAMN_ WHAT YOU SWORE RORAN! We are in the MIDDLE OF A WAR!" she bellowed. "WE HAVE THE RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" she choked back her angry tears. "_**ESPICALLY **_**WHEN IT INVOLVES **_**OUR FAMILY**_**!**" she finally lost her voice.

"Stop it!" Arivan shouted, "Screaming and blaming each other isn't going to bring our sister back. All you two have done since we've gotten here is argue. I'm sick of it! Can't you at least _try _to get along so we can find Calla and be a happy family again?"

"He's right your little brother is." Said Tumnus. "War tears families apart and we can't let that happen. It is _too dangerous_.The witch thrives on pain and unhappiness. We mustn't let her win. I will go and search for your sister."

"I'm going with you unless you give me a _damn good reason_ why I shouldn't." Minerva said in an angry voice.

"Min," Roran said gently trying to calm her down. He prayed she wouldn't lash out on him again.

"What?" she spat at him like there was venom in her mouth.

"Listen to me, I'm sorry. I don't know much about what is going on. What I do know I'll tell you. So hear me out okay?" Minerva nodded at Roran to show she was listening. "Something about all this rubbish going on isn't right. First, Uncle Jared marries a complete stranger, whom none of us have met. Second, they run off and aren't seen for ten years until Jared came back to help with the war. Then he and Mum are mysteriously murdered…"

"Mum's dead?" asked Minerva shocked.

Roran cringed, "I thought that it would be best if I didn't tell you until we got back home when the war was over. I'm sorry, I didn't intend for things to get so bad."

Arivan stared at his brother disappointed. "What kind of brother are you if you can't even tell us what is going on. This isn't just your war Roran. You can't fix this by yourself no matter how pompous you get about."

Roran blinked surprised at the amount of wisdom and maturity his little brother had shown him in a few sentence. His conscious kicked in, '_Wow, he handled that better than you did. He's right you know, they both are. You really can be a jerk.'_

_ 'Shut up' _he argued in his head.

"Look," he began, "I'm sorry okay?"

"You damn right ought to be," muttered Minerva.

"Min, enough with your swearing," Roran snapped. She shot a dirty glare at Roran but kept silent.

Tumnus began again, "Your aunt," he asked, "What do you know about her?"

"Nothing really," Roran answered.

"Start with her name," he encouraged.

"Umm, it was really strange. Foreign too. I think it was Jadis or something along those lines."

Mr. Tumnus inhaled sharply.

"What? What is it?" Minerva demanded feeling the tension in the room double.

"I think we have a problem." He stated standing up. Tumnus grabbed his scarf for out doors and hurried out of the small living room and into the kitchen.

"What's going on?" Arivan asked.

"I'm going after your sister. If anything happens to me the Beavers will look after you. Do not, I repeat, DO NOT, leave the cave without them unless it is absolutely nessessary. The false room is behind the portrait of my father. Minerva knows how to get in. Use it if you are attacked. Be safe." Tumnus finished leaving before anyone could stop him.

"This is bad." Arivan said gravely. "This is _very _bad."

"Peter winds up, ready to take yet another cricket!" narrated Peter as he chucked the cricket ball at Edmund. It hit him in the shoulder.

"Hey."

"Whoops!" he laughed, "Wake up dolly daydream!" Edmund glared at his brother. "Come on Lu," called Peter "You aren't planning on sulking all day are you?"

"I'm not sulking Peter," Lucy defended.

"Alright, if you say so." Peter turned back to Edmund and Susan.

"Can't we play hide and seek again?" Edmund whined.

"I thought you said it was a kid's game," retorted Peter using Edmund's own words against him.

"Besides," Susan added, "We could all use the fresh air."

"It's not there isn't air inside," mumbled Edmund.

Peter chose to ignore Edmund's comment, "Are you ready?"

"Are you?" Edmund challenged hitting his Cricket bat on the ground. Peter through the ball straight to Edmund who smacked it so hard it went through the window. There was a loud crash, signaling that the ball hand broken something inside as well. The oldest Pevensies looked at another, eyes wide. Lucy had looked up from her book. Her jaw dropped. She was unsure whether to laugh or not. The children all shot off to the house to asses the damage.

All four Pevensies stood in the room where the ball had broken the window.

"Well _done _Ed." Peter scolded shaking his head.

"_You _bowled it!" he blamed.

"_What on earth is going on up there?" _

"The Macready!" gasped Susan. Lucy's eyes widened. They took off running as fast as possible from the wrath of Professor Kirke's house keeper. It seemed that every where they turned someone was behind them. Lucy ran down the hall to the spare room and yanked the door open. Edmund was right behind her. The Pevensies stumbled into the room and Susan slammed the door shut behind her.

Peter stared at the wardrobe not believing he was even considering this. He wrenched open the wardrobe, "Quick, there is no where else."

"Oh, you have _got _to be joking." Susan said staring at the wardrobe. The door knob started turning.

"Come on," Peter hissed. All four siblings piled in; Peter closed the door behind them. "Get back." He whispered.

"Ouch, that's my toe."

"I'm not on your toe."

"Will you stop shoving?"

"Move over."

There was lots of pushing and grumbling when all of the sudden Peter and Susan fell backwards. Silence, then, "Peter…,"Susan whispered.

"What?"

"Are," she hesitated, "Are your trousers wet?"

**AN: Wow! 84 hits and 57 visitors. That is pretty awesome for my first fanfic. But I have a Problem. I have only gotten 1 review. I'd like to thank Countess of Western Moon whole heartedly for her wonderful support and review. Come on people if you want more story than you had better start reviewing other wise Countess will be the only one that will get the full story. :) Thanks guys!**


	5. Traitior In My Midst

**Chapter 5: Traitor in my Midst**

Calla woke up to the sound of anxious hooves stomping against the hard tiled floor. Her eyes slowly began to adjust to the strange flickering light.

"Slowly child," said a smooth voice, "You have nothing to fear."

Calla blinked unsure what to do. The voice was too calm, and it had a strange sound to it. It was unnerving to her. She looked at the elegant foreign woman.

"Maugrim!" she barked, "Food!" she ordered. Calla cringed at the volume rising so suddenly.

"Ughh!" She moaned rubbing her forehead. "I don't feel well." Her vision was blurring in and out.

"Side affects of the concussion I think." Said the foreign lady. "Calla, how are you?"

"Better than I have been, than- Wait how'd you know my name?" she asked suddenly cautious.

"Why wouldn't I? You are my niece after all are you not?"

"Wait, you're Jadis then?"

"Obviously." Jadis replied, "How was your journey here?" she asked handing Calla a bowl of soup. The girl ate rather hungrily.

"Terrible. I haven't eaten in days. I'm exhausted and tired. Roran is being an idiot as usual, ordering me about. He acts as if he is king. He's not. He is so infuriating and controlling. Ughh. He even tried to forbid me from coming to you and writing home. I mean it only makes sense that we live with you during the war. After all you are our aunt. Why send us to live with that annoying faun Tumnus when we could come live with our own family? Am I making any sense at all?" Calla stopped her rambling for a moment to catch her breath.

"I think that I can keep up." Jadis said. "So, your siblings are with a faun. Curious when you could simply stay here. I have more than enough room. I'll send my scouts out to find them. Would you like that?"

"I guess so, that is if you give Roran a lecture on being nice to me." Calla said.

"I think I can figure something out." Jadis said her eyes flickering. "Sleep. It will do you good." Calla's eyes closed and she fell into a restless sleep immediately.

"Gaurds," she called. "Gather your troops and head for Lantern Waste. Bring the Dawsons to me. Alive."

* * *

Howooo! Howooooo!

"Did you hear that?" asked Minerva suddenly, looking up from her book.

"What?" Roran asked.

"Howooo!"

"That?"

Roran listen for a moment and then he heard it. He looked up. "That doesn't sound good." They heard it again but closer.

"Not good at all." Minerva said panicing. "Quick! Smother the fire and turn out the lamps! I'll wake Ari!"

"Quick Min!" Roran said frantically. He smothered the fire and killed the lamps. There was snarling only a few meters off into the woods. "Go! GO!" he said pushing his siblings to the false room. "Come on, before they catch our scent!"

They made it to the shelter in the nick of time. Tumnus's cave was surrounded by howling and snarling wolves.

"GRRR!" They barked frantically. There was a loud bang and some screeching metal. The wolves were inside the house. Minerva opened her mouth to scream but Roran grabbed her and covered her mouth quickly.

"No, they'll here you." He whisperd. Minerva nodded silently and her brother uncovered her mouth. She huddled next to Roran with Arivan on her other side. They stayed like this for hours. Praying to the lion to keep them safe.

* * *

WHAM! The door crashed open. Calla sat up startled. "MY WOLVES TORE RANSACKED THAT CAVE FOR AN HOUR!" thundered Jadis. "WHERE ARE YOUR BROTHERS AND SISTER?" she screamed. "WHERE ARE THEY?" she asked iclily.

"I… I don't know. What…" stuttered Calla confused.

"Don't you dare play innocent with me! Where are they?"

"I don't know. Please…I don't understand-" Jadis grabbed Calla's arm and threw her across the room.

"Where?" she growled the tip of her wand at Calla's throat.

"You'd kill your own nieces and nephews?" Calla asked stunned.

"Why not?" snarled Jadis, "I killed my husband, I killed your mother." Jadis held Calla up against the wall with her hand at Calla's throat cutting off her air supply.

"Traitor," she choked out. "Bloody Traitor…"

The witch smirked, "You foolish girl…you are going to die a traitor …"

Calla felt a sharp prick in her shoulder. She couldn't move. Her chest was on fire, she felt searing pain in her shoulder. An ice-blue scar spread rapidly across her chest and back in a series of sharp and jagged twists. The pain came next. Ice cold, it writhed like poisonous snakes in the pit of her stomach. She glared at the witch and saw that her aunt had poisoned her. It was in her bloodstream, injected with the witch's wand. She groaned as another wave of pain swept over her and crumpled in a heap.

* * *

"Impossible." Susan breathed.

"Don't worry; I'm sure it's just your imagination." Lucy said sweetly.

"I…I don't suppose saying we're sorry would quite cut it?" Peter asked.

"No, it wouldn't," Lucy got a mischievous look in her eyes. "But that might!" she laughed as her snowball hit Peter in the face. Peter grinned. Lucy hadn't laughed like that since before the war. He looked at Susan who also smiled brightly. They both scooped up a handful of snow at threw it at Lucy who shrieked in surprise. Less than a minute later Peter, Susan, and Lucy were engaged in a huge snow ball fight. But their fun was short lived.

One of Susan's snowballs hit Edmund's shoulder. "Ouch!" he protested. "That hurt." Edmund's face was guilty.

"You little liar!" Peter said.

"You didn't believe her either!" retorted Edmund.

"Apologize to Lucy." Peter said grabbing Edmund's arm roughly. "Say you're sorry." He said menacingly. Edmund yelped at the grip Peter had on him.

"Stop it Peter. You're hurting him."

"Alright, I'm sorry." Peter let go of his brother's arm.

"That's alright. Some little children just don't know when to stop pretending." Lucy smiled sweetly trying not to laugh. Susan bit her lip to hide her smile at Lucy's comeback.

"Haha very funny," Edmund mocked

"Maybe we should go back," Susan suggested suddenly wearily.

"I think," stated Peter, "that Lucy should decide." He turned to face his little sister. Lucy's face lit up in excitement.

"I'd like you to all meet Mr. Tumnus!" she exclaimed.

"Then Mr. Tumnus it is!" said Peter turning to the wardrobe.

"But we can't go hiking in the snow dressed like this." Susan protested.

"No," Peter began again, "But I'm sure the professor wouldn't mind if we used these." He said as he handed them long fur coats.

"That's stealing Peter," Susan scolded.

"Not really," Peter smirked, "I mean if you think about it _logically_ we aren't even taking them out of the house, or even the wardrobe for that matter," finished Peter. He handed her a coat which she took gratefully. Peter turned to Edmund holding out the fourth coat.

"But that's a girl's coat!" he complained.

"I know." Peter said thrusting the coat at Edmund.

They hiked through the snowy wood for a good fifteen minutes. Peter slipped down a snowy hill dragging Susan with him. They both let out a hardy laugh and continued on. Lucy suddenly stopped in her tracks. She sprinted off to a cave where a door laid in the snow, ripped of its hinges.

"Lucy! Wait!" Susan shouted sensing danger. She ran after her sister and the boys followed. When they reached the cave, Susan gasped in shock.

"Who would do something like this?" Lucy asked sadly. Peter picked up a piece of parchment on the floor and read it.

"_The faun Tumnus is here by charged with high treason against her Imperial Majesty, Jadis, Queen of Narnia. For hiding the queen's enemies and fraternizing with humans; signed Maugrim, Captain of the secret police._" Peter paused looking up at Susan. "Long Live the Queen." He finished.

Susan took a deep breath, "Alright, now we _really _should go back," she said nervously.

* * *

"We can't just go!" Lucy wailed.

"Did you hear that?" Minerva asked Arivan.

"Yeah," he whispered.

"Shut up you two I can't hear a word being said," Roran said.

"_Maybe we should call the police," said a boy's voice._

"_These __**are **__the police, Peter," replied a girl._

"_Don't worry Lucy, we'll think of something." Said the boy called Peter._

"_If he was arrested just for being with a human I don't think there is much we can do," said the girl again._

"_Why?" said a new voice, also a boy, "I mean, he's a criminal isn't he?"_

"_You don't understand, __**I'm**__ the human." The little girl wailed again, "she must have found out he helped me."_

Arivan zoned out of the conversation, "That's her! Lucy Pevensie." Arivan said a little too loudly.

"Shut up!" hissed Roran, "They'll hear us."

* * *

Susan's head snapped towards the back of the room. She could have sworn she'd heard something. "What on earth?" she muttered. Susan made her way through snow drifts, broken dishes and scattered books until she came to a wall. Some glass under her foot broke; she had stepped on an old picture frame and the glass broken. She paused and Lucy came up behind her.

"_Oh, now you've done it," hissed a boy._

"_It's not my fault," said another boy obviously younger, "But I'm telling you it is Lucy. I'm sure of it."_

"_Oh, for heaven's sake stop bickering you idiots. I'll go look," snapped a girl's voice._

"_Don't be stupid Min, It could be a trap!" said the older boy._

"_Rubbish," snapped the girl. _

There was a strange squeal followed by the sound of scraping metal; The wall opened. Lucy squeaked and grabbed Susan's arm. Suan jumped as a girl who looked to be her age came out of the dark passage.

She gasped, "Oh, I'm sorry I didn't mean to startle you."

Lucy grinned and ran to hug Minerva.

"Ughf," Minerva lost her breath as little Lucy slammed into, "Great to see you too Lucy."

"Urmm, Sorry," began Susan, "should I know you?"

Minerva grinned. "I wouldn't think so, but I have heard enough from Lucy to know that you must be her sister."

Susan smiled brightly pleased that her sister had spoken of her. "I'm Susan."

"Minerva." She said. Arivan came up behind her and smiled broadly upon seeing Lucy.

"Ari!" Lucy shrieked. She also attacked him with a hug. When finished she turned to her siblings who looked confused.

"Peter, Susan, Edmund; this is Arivan and Minerva, and oh, where is Roran?" she looked into the passage behind her and dragged the oldest boy out to meet her family. Roran followed her reluctantly. There was a clang.

"Ow!" he jumped; Roran had unconsciously dropped his sword sheath on his foot when he had first looked at Susan. She smiled, blushing lightly.

"Now, who looks like the stupid one," Minerva mocked. Peter smirked at her comment; he didn't plan on looking like a fool in front of her.

"So, this is your family then?" Roran asked trying to cover for his embarrassing maneuver, "I didn't realize you were all so close to our ages.

"It is strange isn't it?"

'Snap.'

"What was that?" Arivan asked suddenly. Peter walked to the door.

"Psst…Psst." Susan looked very confused. The only thing outside of the door was a bird sitting on the tree.

"Did that Bird just…" She began.

"Psst us?" Roran finished for her.

Peter grabbed his coat and went out of the door to investigate, his siblings along with Minerva, Roran, and Arivan, followed behind him. "Psst…"

Arivan stopped and Lucy ran into him. A beaver crept out from behind a snow bank. Lucy yelped in surprised. "It…it's a beaver," said Arivan.

Susan sighed in relief; Peter knelt down and stuck his hand out. "Here boy," he clicked his tounge trying to coax the beaver to him. "Here boy…" the beaver approached hesitantly, opened his mouth and…

"I ain't gonna smell it!" the beaver said. The children jumped, Susan's eyes widened, and both Minerva and Lucy inhaled sharply. "Roran Dawson," it said.

"Yes?"

"I have news of your sister from Tumnus the faun."

Roran's eyes widened, "Where is she? Is she alright?"

"I think this conversation is better left for safe quarters."

"He means the trees." Supplied Lucy, she and Peter made there way to follow the beaver but Susan grabbed her brother's sleeve.

"What are you doing?" she hissed at him.

"She's right," Edmund said, "We are following a guide we know nothing about."

"He said he knows the faun." Peter said confidently.

"He's a beaver," Susan exclaimed, questioning her sibling's sanity, "He shouldn't be saying anything."

"He is trustworthy. Don't you remember Roran, he said if anything happened to him to go with the beavers."

"Everything alright?" Beaver asked popping his head around the snow bank.

"Yes, we were just talking." Peter answered speaking for the group.

"Better left for safer places," Beaver said again.

* * *

The Pevensies and the three Dawsons followed after Mr. Beaver for a good few miles and finally came to a stop.

"Blimey! Looks like the ol' girl has the kettle on," he gestured at the large beaver dam with smoke rising from the chimney.

"It's lovely." Lucy chirped delighted.

"Aw, merely a trifle," Beaver chuckled waving his paw. "Merely a trifle."

A female's voice flitted from the doorway of the dam, "Beaver, if I find you've been out with Badger again then I'll…Oh, those aren't Badgers." She saw the children and then frantically whispered to Beaver, "Oh, I never thought I'd live to see this day! Look at my fur! You couldn't have given me ten minutes warning?" she said smoothing her fur with her paws anxiously

Mr. Beaver chuckled again, "I'd have given ya a weeks warning if I'd been expectin' it."

"Oh, come in. Come in. Let's see if we can't get you some food and some _civilized company_," added Mrs. Beaver. The three girls looked at another and grinned understanding Mrs. Beaver's joke while the boys stood there confused. The girls followed Mrs. Beaver inside and all followed but Edmund and Mr. Beaver.

"Enjoying the scenery are we?" asked Mr. Beaver suspiciously. Edmund shook his head and followed everyone inside.

Once everyone had finished their meal the children settled down with large mugs of hot coco around the table and fire. Edmund stood more towards the back of the room.

"So, where is Calla exactly?" Minerva inquired.

"Who is Calla anyway?" Edmund surprised himself by asking.

"She is our sister." Minerva said.

"Seriously Ed; haven't you been paying attention to the conversation for the last five minutes?"

"Of course," Edmund defended, "It's just hard to follow."

"Well, maybe we should explain," said Mrs. Beaver to her husband.

"How about you start with where Calla is and how Tumnus found out." suggested Minerva.

"Tumnus learned her whereabouts from an owl that saw her and her horse being taken to Her… by the secret police. She was unconscious due to the cold and her horse went willingly with her. Tumnus believed that once she was with the witch, that a search party would be sent out ter find ya three. He came ter my place to let me know he was going after yer sister. We heard wolves and the stupid faun went back to see if ya were okay and got caught 'imself. An' what goes through her gates never comes back."

"Is there no hope for Calla?" Susan asked.

"Hope! Theres a right bit more 'en hope!" Beaver exclaimed, he dropped his voice to a whisper and everyone had to lean in closer to hear. "They say Aslan is on the move…"

"Who's Aslan?" Edmund asked from the back.

"Ha…ha, who's Aslan?" Beaver laughed, "Why ya cheeky lil' blighter!" Beaver continued to laugh until Mrs. Beaver nudged him in the side.

Roran spoke up, "He is the King Lucy."

"But I thought that this Jadis person was queen." Susan asked frustrated over her confusion.

"Aslan is the son of the Emperor over the Eastern Sea, he is the true king of Narnia." Roran finished.

"She thinks she is a queen, but she's far from it. A dictator's more like it." Mrs. Beaver muttered.

"What do you mean on the move?" Peter asked. Beaver looked at the Pevensies who waited confused for some sort of explanation.

"Wha…You don't know?" he asked dumbfounded. He looked at Mrs. Beaver.

"Well, we haven't exactly been here very long." Peter snapped his patience wearing thin.

"They don't even know the prophecy!" Beaver said in shock.

"Well then," Mrs. Beaver said urging her husband to continue.

"There's a prophecy, its got three parts but only the first part is known. _When Adam's flesh and Adam's bone, sit at Cair Paravel in throne, the evil time will be over and done._"

"You know that doesn't really rhyme." Susan said sarcastically.

"I know it don't!" Beaver said waving his paw, "Yer missin' the point. Look, Tumnus' arrest, Aslan's return, the Secret Police, its all happenin' 'cause of you!"

"You're blaming us!" Susan said offended.

"No, not blaming, thanking you. It has long been foretold that two sons of Adam and two daughters of Eve, would come and restore peace to Narnia!" Mrs. Beaver said excitedly.

"And you think we're the ones?" Peter said in disbelief.

"Well ya better be 'cause Aslan's already figured out yer army! And he's waitin' for ya at the Stone Table!"

"Our army?" Lucy asked shocked.

Susan turned to Peter, her panic evident in her voice. "Mum sent us away so we wouldn't get caught up in a war." She pleaded.

"I'm afraid you've made some sort of mistake." Peter said forcefully, "We're _not _heroes! We are from Finchley for God's sake."

"Thankyou for your hospitality," Susan with force in her voice equal to Peter's as she stood up. "But we _really _should be going." The Dawsons had remained silent, well aware of the prophecy, but unsure how to convince their new friends it was true.

"But we can't just leave what about Mr. Tumnus and Calla?" Lucy asked.

"It's out of our hands Lu, I'm sorry its time to go home." Peter stood as well and turned away from Lucy, "Ed?" he called looking for his brother, "Ed!" His eyes fell on the door it was standing wide open. Peter's face went red and he clenched his teeth, trying to control himself. "I'm gonna kill him," he murmured dangerously.

"You may not 'ave to." Mr. Beaver said gravely, "Has Edmund ever been in Narnia alone?"


	6. Better Than This

**AN: I must say that I'm a little disappointed that I've only had five reviews. This is rather frustrating because I have 221 hits on my story and 145 visitors. I don't get why I have so few reviews. Shouldn't I have about as many reviews as visitors…Come on people is it really hard to just click the review button and tell me if you like it or not?**

**Many thanks go to Countess Western March for her lovely reviews and feed back. Acknowledgment should also go to Noel Ardnek for their reviews as well. Thanks to NarnianPrincess1992 for sticking my story on alert and Jellybean15015 for the favorite. Now, on with the story!**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Better Than This**

"Peter's going to be sorry for treating me like a child!" Edmund muttered to himself, "And Susan too, she sided with him. This is the right thing to do, she'll give Peter what he deserves and make me a prince. Damn, its cold out here, I shouldn't left my coat behind. I hope the queen has another hot drink for me…"

Edmund stopped talking, positive that everything would work out. He looked up from the trail before him and found himself standing in front of a large marble gate. Unsure what to do, he lightly pushed against the marble gate which, in response creaked open. Through the gate was an enormous courtyard filled with hundreds of stone statues. Edmund had never seen anything like it. There were all sorts of creatures; some of them he knew, other statues were of creatures one would only ever find in a book of fiction or in myths.

He slowly began to make his way across the courtyard, stopping every so often to inspect one of the statues. They were very life like. A few feet ahead, hidden in the shadows was a lion. Edmund jumped and held very still for a moment. Then he noticed it was very still. "Don't get paranoid Ed," he told himself, "it's a statue." He hurried through the rest of the eerie courtyard and stopped at the stairs into the great hall. He took a step forward. Wham! Edmund was lying on the frozen ground pinned down by a large wolf snarling in his face.

"Ahh!" he yelled,

"Silence Human, if you value your life," the wolf growled at him, "State your business."

Edmund took a deep breath calming his nerves, or at least attempting to. When he spoke his voice came out shaky. "M…My name is Edmund. I…met the queen in the forest. She said she wanted me to bring my family." The wolf didn't look convinced so Edmund tried a phrase that had worked for him before. "I'm a son of Adam," he said confident it would win the wolf's favor.

"Hmph," the wolf got off of him, "My apologies, fortunate favorite of the queen, or else not so fortunate," muttered the wolf. Edmund furrowed his brow, confused by the wolf's comment.

* * *

Lucy and her siblings scrambled through the woods with the Beavers close behind. Peter came to a halt at the crest of the hill. In the distance, Edmund could be seen entering the castle with a wolf behind him.

"EDMUND!" Lucy screamed. Peter took off towards the castle only to be stopped by Beaver grabbing his coat.

"No Peter!" Mr. Beaver said, "It's a trap, he's the bait. The witch wants all four of you!"

"Why?" Peter asked frantically.

"To stop the prophecy, to kill you!"

Peter looked back to the castle watching his brother disappear, with a horrified expression on his face. Susan took a step forward, "This is ALL YOUR FAULT!" She shouted at him.

"MY FAULT!" Peter yelled getting right up in his sister's face, not backing down.

"NONE OF THIS WOULD'VE HAPPENED IF YOU'D JUST LISTENED TO ME IN THE FIRST PLACE!"

"Oh so you _knew_ this was going to happen?" Peter snapped at her lowering his voice to a dangerous tone.

"I didn't know _what _would happen…" Susan shot back stung by Peter's sharp words, her crushed pride faded as she began to yell again. "WHICH IS WHY WE SHOULD HAVE LEFT WHILE WE STILL COULD!" she screamed.

"STOP IT!" Lucy shouted in a commanding voice, Peter and Susan turned to face her surprised by her sudden outburst, "This is not going to help Edmund."

Beaver cut in at that moment, "She's right, only Aslan can help your brother now."

Peter looked back at the castle again, his face showing his anger. Peter's voice hardened, "Then take us to him."

* * *

"Wait here," the wolf growled disappearing from the throne room. Edmund looked around him amazed at the sheer size of it. His eyes fell to the throne. It was surrounded by shards of ice crystals. The throne was made of glass and had a similar pattern to her wand carved into the back and sides. Edmund made his way forward and sat down on it, looked around and beamed at the thought of being king. A cold hand came down and rested grazed his shoulder.

"Like it?" the queen asked her voice ringing through the throne room.

Edmund jumped and scrambled out of the throne, "Oh, yes…your majesty."

The corner of the queen's mouth turned up slightly, "I thought you might," she replied coolly, "Tell me Edmund," she began as she sat down in her throne her wand resting at her side. "Are, your sisters…deaf?" she asked slowly.

Edmund smirked to himself, "No," he responded cockily.

"And, your brother, is he…un-intelligent?"

Edmund's smirk grew, "Well, I think so. But Mum says…"

"Then HOW **DARE YOU **COME **ALONE!" **Jadis screamed. Edmund stumbled back, freaked out by her outburst. "Edmund I asked so little of you…"

"I…I…I tried." He began to speed up, "They just wouldn't listen to me, I…I wanted to see you," he said playing the flattery card.

"You couldn't _even _do _that._" She said advancing on him.

"I did bring them half-way. They're at a little house on Beaver's dam," he said thinking fast. Jadis calmed a bit and dropped her wand.

"Well, I suppose you're not a total loss then are you?"

Edmund, thinking he had won back her favor, did the stupidest thing possible. "I…I was wondering," Jadis faced him again, "Could I maybe have some more Turkish delight now?"

Something flashed in her eyes, "Ginnabrick!" she called, "Our guest is hungry show him to his room."

"All of 'em are full my queen," the black dwarf wheezed.

"Then put him with our _other _guest," she snapped.

Ginnabrick came up behind Edmund, "This way…" He pulled a knife and pressed it to Edmund's back, "For your num-nums." He shoved Edmund towards the door just as Jadis called for her wolf troupe.

"Gaurds!"

"Yes? Your majesty," said the wolf that had pounced on Edmund.

"You know what to do…" she said coldly. The wolf howled and was answered by others, "Bring them to me…."

* * *

Howooo! Howoo!

"Hurry, take the food, cloaks, only what you need!" Mrs. Beaver said packing frantically. Susan ran across the room and grabbed a lantern as Peter hovered above Mrs. Beaver's shoulder.

"Do you think we'll need jam?" Peter asked hastily.

"Only if the witch serves toast!" Minerva snapped as she passed Peter carrying a second lamp and her cloak.

"Yes, Beaver gets pretty cranky without food." Mrs. Beaver snapped bustling about the kitchen.

"I'm cranky now!" Mr. Beaver snapped.

"HOWOOO!" there was some snarling and the sound of digging. A sharp claw poked through a weak point in the wall. Several logs tumbled to the floor. Lucy felt a tug and she was pulled out of the way of the logs. She looked for her savior. Arivan.

"Thanks." She muttered.

"Don't mention it."

"Come on you two!" Peter hissed at the two youngest. They scrambled over to him.

"Quick into the tunnel," Beaver said, "Badger and I dug this, comes up right near his place."

"You told me it went to your Mum's." chided Mrs. Beaver.

"Huh," Susan tripped over a root and tumbled to the ground. Peter doubled back to help her but was beat by Roran.

"You alright?" he asked. Susan nodded.

"Shush," Lucy whispered; everyone fell silent. Further towards the beginning of the tunnel snarling and barking could be heard. "There in the tunnel."

"Go!" Mr. Beaver said pushing them forward. They twisted left and right until they hit a dead end.

"Damn." Roran muttered. Minerva scolded him.

"You should have brought a map!" Mrs. Beaver said histerically.

"There wasn't room, next to the jam!" Beaver snapped back. Beaver pulled himself up through a hole, followed by Peter who helped Lucy, Arivan, and Minerva through Susan came after Minerva, and Mrs. Beaver. Roran came up last. He and Peter rolled a heavy barrel over the opening and collapsed, exhausted.

"Ah! Ow!" Lucy fell into the snow. She had landed on a family of stone squirrels. She gasped and looked up Peter stood and went over to her and helped her up. His gaze fell on the scene before him. There were squirrels, a rabbit, a fox, a boar and a badger. They were all stone statues.

Mr. Beaver stood silently next to the badger. "He was my best mate," he said solemnly.

"What happened here?" Peter asked, his voice stony again.

"This is what becomes of those who stand in the way of the witch," answered a proud husky voice. The two families and the Beavers swiveled around to face the speaker. It was a red fox.

"You take one more step traitor and I'll chew you to splinters!" Beaver shouted shaking his paws while trying to release himself from his wife's grip.

"Re-lax," said the fox chuckling, "I'm one of the good guys."

"Oh yeah, well you look an awful lot like one of the bad ones," Mr. Beaver protested.

"Ah, yes. An unfortunate family resemblance," replied the fox, "but we can argue breeding later, right now we've got to move."

There was some more snarling and howling moving closer. Peter's eyes snapped from the tunnel back to the red fox, "What'd you have in mind?" he asked suddenly. The fox sent a toothy grin his way.

The next thing they knew, all eight of the companions were high in a tree, while the fox brushed away their tracks with his bushy tail. A wolf howled catching a scent. Seven wolves then burst from the tunnel, barking and growling.

"Evening gents," the fox called. The second in command pounced on the fox. Lucy opened her mouth to scream but Peter's hand quickly covered her mouth, while he himself struggled to stay silent.

"Where are the Humans?" Maugrim growled.

"Humans? In Narnia? Now that's a valuable bit of information to be shouting about," mocked the fox.

"Don't patronize me; I know where your allegiance lies. Now where are the humans? I might spare your life, its not much." Maugrim said.

They waited silently in the tree.

The second wolf clamped down harder on the fox. He whimpered. "North!" he replied raising his paw to point out the direction. "They ran North." The fox was dropped to the ground and the wolves went north. The children waited until it was safe to come down. The fox had not betrayed them, it tried getting up but collapsed in the snow.

Roran jumped down and was soon followed by the others. A fire was immeadiatly built and Mrs. Beaver set to work on the fox's wound.

"Stop your squirming!" she chided. "Oh, you're worse than Beaver on bath day," she muttered. The Pevensies and Dawsons turned to Beaver.

"Worse day of the year," he shuddered, Lucy giggled. The fox yelped again.

"Are you alright?" Minerva asked.

"Well, I wish I could say that their bark was worse than there bite, but I'd be lying." The fox chuckled. "I'm afraid that is all the curing I have time for," he said standing, "but I must go and Aslan has asked me himself to gather troops."

"You've seen him?" Mrs. Beaver gaped at the fox excitedly, "What's he like?"

"Like everything we've ever hoped for," he said in contentment. He turned to Peter, "You'll be glad to have him by your side in the battle against the witch."

"But we aren't planning on fighting any witch." Susan said.

"But surely, King Peter?"

"Don't call me that." Peter sighed flicking a stick into the fire, "We just want our brother back."

"Well then my Lord," the fox said bowing to Peter, he then turned to Roran, "Your majesties Prince Roran, Prince Arivan, and Princess Minerva, I bid you farewell." The fox trotted off.

Susan turned to the Dawsons, scowling. "Your Majesties?" she spat.

Minerva bit her lip, "There goes our cover," she muttered.

* * *

**AN: Well, whaddya think? How about Susan's reaction to learning the Dawson's secret? She's not too happy with them is she? Will it affect the families? What about Edmund? What is going to happen to him? How is Calla doing? Read and Review! You know you want to…**


	7. A Changing Heart

**AN: Sorry it took my so long to update. I had a busy weekend last week and didn't have time to post. And now… The chapter you've all been waiting for…**

**Chapter 7: A Changing Heart**

* * *

Edmund was thrown roughly onto the ice floor, he groaned in pain as his aching body made contact with it, his wrist cracked and pain shot up his arm. He gritted his teeth expecting to slide into the hard wall behind him, instead of a rough landing he felt his body slam into something else, or someone.

"Humph,"

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"S'okay," said a girl's voice, "just knocked the wind out of me." She looked up. Edmund saw her face for the first time. It was a little pale. The girl had long wavy brown hair. It looked like it had been done up very elegantly before but it was not so now. She had green eyes but there was no spark of life in them, no happiness. Edmund was torn from his thoughts.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

It took Edmund a minute to register what she had said before he replied. "Umm, I dunno. I think that my wrist is broken though," he said as another spike of pain came to his wrist. The girl took a hold of his wrist, which caused Edmund to wince and jerk it back but it only mad the pain worse.

"Sorry," she whispered. "It's definitely swollen but I can't tell if its broken or not. I have a splint in my bag if you need it." Edmund just nodded. The girl turned the other way. "Ruby," a red mare came forward.

"My Lady," it said.

Edmund jumped, "Dear God! Not another talking animal! I'm must be losing my mind," he groaned again. If horses could smirk, he was sure that Ruby was doing just that.

"Well, he certainly took it better that you did," the horse stated a little put off. The girl rolled her eyes and tied Edmund's wrist to the splint.

"Ouch!"

"Suck it up!" the girl snapped, "You're going to be here awhile. Get used to pain."

Edmund looked at her a little jarred by her harsh reaction. His eyes swept over her once more. Something he hadn't noticed before stood out to him. There was a strange scar on the upper right section of her chest, close to her shoulder. There was also a slight glimmer of a gold chain hanging around her neck. "Okay," he said referring to her comment from earlier.

The girl's hardened look dropped. "Sorry, I shouldn't have snapped at you. It's this place…it gets to you after awhile…" she trailed off.

"Noted," replied Edmund dryly. "I'm Edmund," he said.

"Calla."

"Calla? As In Calla Dawson?"

"How'd you…"

"Umm, I met your family…"

"What? Are they alright?" she asked suddenly.

Edmund's face grew dark. "I dunno, not sure about my family either…"

"How old are you?"

"Good God woman. Why are you asking so many questions?"

Calla kept her cool and retorted back, "Well, there isn't exactly anything else to do." Edmund stared at her incredulously. "Look," she snapped at him, "I've been here for, who the hell knows how long with no one to talk to but a horse! It's driving me insane; so for God's sake give me that much relief!"

"Oh, dear Aslan, shoot me now." Ruby cursed under her breath.

"Gladly," Calla snapped.

Edmund slammed his head against the wall lightly, as he groaned in irritation. He was greated instantly with a headache. He closed his eyes tightly and gritted his teeth, "Shouldn't have done that," he muttered. Edmund shivered a little, Calla must have noticed because she pulled out a bundle of clothes from a small bag and threw them into his lap.

"If you don't want to freeze wear these. I nicked them from Roran incase I need a disguise. They might be a little big…"

Edmund looked at the bundle. No way was he going to change in front of her. He shivered again. 'Oh to hell with it,' he thought and he changed quickly while her back was turned. When finished, Edmund pulled on a pair of black leather boots. Calla handed him a thick navy blue cloak. He pulled the cloak around him but couldn't get the clasp. Calla sighed and stood up behind him to help him.

"You're hopeless," she said softly. Calla reached around his neck to grab the clasp, but when her hand began to pull away it was stopped by Edmund's firm grip. He turned around to face her. Calla's hand was clutching a thin golden chain with a key hanging from it. Edmund was giving her a confused look.

"What are you doing?" he asked in a hardened tone.

"What…I was just."

"How can you even see this?" he demanded.

"What are you…"

"No one even knows I wear this but me!" he said his voice raising a little. Edmund was gripping the gold key tightly.

"I don't understand." Calla said.

"Can you see what I'm wearing around my neck?" his voice dropped to a low whisper. Calla said nothing. "Can you?"

"It's a key," she said stunned. Something her mother had said came back to her._ Someone carries a key that will unlock your heart. _Calla's hand automatically went to her neck. She tugged on something and then she pulled out a gold locket. "I've never been able to open this."

"A locket?" Edmund asked very confused now. "Aren't they supposed to open."

"Yes, but it never has; and no one knows about it either."

"That's kinda creepy," Edmund stated.

"It is," agreed Calla.

An awkward silence followed. Eventually the two sat down, they were so emersed in their thoughts neither of them heard footsteps echoing down the stairs. They finally noticed as the cell door slammed open.

"LIAR!" shouted the witch grabbing Edmund by the collar. "My wolves tore that dam to pieces, your little family are no where to be found. WHERE ARE THEY!" she demanded. The witch shoved him to he ground and pointed her wand at his heart.

"I…I, uh…" Edmund stuttered. Calla interrupted him.

"He's a stranger to this land. You can't expect him to kn-"

WHAM! The witch struck Calla across the face extremely hard with her wand. Calla fell to the ground. The witch swept out of the dungeons. Edmund ran to Calla's side. He dropped to his knees. The witch had struck Calla so hard it not only sent her to the ground but it had also created a thick, deep gash on her face that ran from the corner of her mouth to her temple. Calla's face was soaked with blood. She was out cold. "Oh my word," Edmund muttered, he started to panic. "Ruby! What do I do?" he said frantically. The horse gave no response and was stamping her hooves nervously. "Ruby!" he snapped, "Stop it. You are making me nervous. I can't be nervous…She's bleeding to death…" Edmund's eyes fell to his clothes from England. He grabbed his white shirt and tore it into bandages. He held them to her face trying to stop the bleeding.

Edmund pulled his cloak tighter around him. He carried Calla to the back corner of the cell. Edmund slid down onto the floor and pulled Calla's head into his lap. His breathing slowed back to normal. Ruby lay down close to her mistress and Edmund. Time passed slowly for the mare and her two companions.

* * *

**AN: I had better see some bloody brilliant reviews for this chapter. **


	8. By Will Alone

**A/N: My Word, it feels good to write again. Hey there to all my fantastic readers! So sorry that it has been so long since my last update. Well I hope you won't be disappointed with this chapter. Christmas Break is now in full swing and I plan on typing a few more chapters. Well, enough of my rambling. Read and Review!**

**Chapter 8: By Will Alone**

Peter sat quietly on a stone thinking.

"Does something bother you Son of Adam?" Mr. Beaver asked.

"Nothing you could help with," replied Peter gravely, "I mean I'd rather be left alone."

"As you wish," Beaver left.

Peter sighed loudly and buried his face in his hands, "I can't take this," he said out loud, "I'm losing my family one by one. Why are you doing this to me God? How much more pain do I have to go through," Peter's voiced cracked ringing throughout the woods, "How much more before I snap!" he half sobbed half shouted as he shook violently. What do you want from me Lord? Did I do something wrong? Did I lose my faith?" Peter through a stone at the creek bed, the ice cracked and his anger was replaced with frustration. "I need a sign," he muttered, "Something that shows me you still care, that you haven't abandoned me…" Peter quieted and sat in silence for several minutes.

"You know," Roran began. Peter swiveled around to face him.

"What?"

"I don't really know much about you…"

"That's an understatement," Peter mumbled.

"But I do know one thing."

"Care to enlighten me?"

"You can't do everything on will alone." Roran responded. Peter looked at him curiously.

"Go on."

"I had to learn that the hard way. Peter, everyone needs a friend to hold him up when he isn't strong enough to do it himself. I just wanted you to know that I'll be a friend if you need one."

Peter took a second to absorb what Roran said. "You have no idea at all how much I'd appreciate that," Peter said.

"Edmund's not the only one you've lost is he?" Roran asked hesitantly. Peter looked at him and then turned back to the trees. He waited a few moments and began to speak.

"Jason Bell was my best friend back at home. I went to school one day, he wasn't there. Jason never skipped school. I got home that day to learn he had been murdered along with the family…I sort of…shut everyone out. Tried to keep Mum and the girls happy, everything was fine…until Dad left. Then everything fell apart. Susan's grades dropped, Lucy didn't talk much, and Ed was…getting into fights, cheating, stealing." Peter paused, "It's my fault he's gone. I promised Mum I'd take care of them and I failed."

"I know things may seem bad Peter," Roran said, "But things always get better. They have to. That's why you have to keep praying and caring. You can't give up. You have to push through, and keep going until you have nothing left to give. You can always give. And I know that death is hard, I've been there. I've looked it in the eye. The day Archenland lost their queen I lost my mother. Then I lost my baby sister. So let me just say that I know how you feel. I really do."

Peter looked at Roran. He smiled a little. "Roran, you're a good man. I'd be proud to call you a friend. Thanks." Peter stuck out his hand. Roran looked a little shocked but shook it.

"So, do you think it is safe to go back to camp?" Roran asked.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

"Well, Susan is pretty pissed off at us for not really telling her who we are. Not to mention she's probably freaking out thinking we've been attacked." Roran replied. Peter grinned.

"Probably not, but it's going to be a long day tomorrow. And we could use the rest."

"True."

"Wakee, wake," Mrs. Beaver sing-songed, "Son of Adam, Daughters of Eve, it's time to get up. You as well Miss Minerva."

There was a series of groans. Minerva opened her eyes slowly. "Well you've got me but those two aren't going to wake they are as lazy as lions in the morning."

"Roran, Arivan wake up," Peter said. Nothing but groaning.

Mrs. Beaver had a wicked grin on her face. "Princes! You will get up this minute or be late for you studies!"

Roran sat bolt upright. "Wha…?" Lucy giggled and Roran's face was scarlet from embarrassment. He was exactly opposite of Peter, who was always up an hour before anyone else. Lucy was also an early bird.

"Susan, wake up." Lucy said tapping her sister's shoulder. "Susan, get up. Honestly you're about as bad as Edm-" Lucy stopped, wondering if her brother was alright. She shook her head and tried not to think about it. Susan still wasn't up. "Come on Su! If you don't get up this minute I'll be forced to take drastic measures." Susan didn't stir. Lucy suddenly pounce on her sister's back.

"Lu-cy!" Susan grumbled.

"What? You can't say I didn't warn you," she replied mischievously.

"Yes, well you didn't have to kill me in the process," she protested. Peter chuckled and Mrs. Beaver brought Susan a cup of tea. Finally after twenty minutes passed everyone was up, fed, packed, and ready for a long day.

Edmund sat on the cold floor with Calla in his lap. His days had started to run together. He was exhausted, cold, and in pain. He let his mind wander back to the last conversation he had with his family. _"Who's Aslan?" _he'd asked. Roran had told him that Aslan was the real king of Narnia. He remembered learning about the prophecy, and that Aslan had an army for them at the stone table. Supposedly he and his family were the kings and queens of the prophecy. He finally put things together. It was true. Why else would the witch have wanted him to bring his family to her? To kill them and stop the prophecy from coming true. "How could I be so stupid?" he yelled, banging the back of his head against the wall. He lost his train of thought as he felt Calla stir.

"Edmund?"

"I'm here, you're okay."

"Ugh," she groaned trying to sit up, "I feel awful."

"That's to be expected."

"You look tired," Calla stated a little concerned.

"I've been awake for God knows how long trying to keep you alive."

Calla felt guilty suddenly, "Sorry."

"Don't apologize," he said coolly, "How's your head?"

"I dunno. My vision is a little hazy and I've got a terrible headache." When Edmund said nothing Calla's concern grew. "Are you alright?"

"Huh?"

"Is something wrong?"

"I'm fine."

"I don't believe you."

Edmund glared at her, "Will you stop asking questions! I don't know!" Calla cringed at his outburst. "Look at me!" he shouted. "I'm a wreck, a disaster! I deserve to be here not you! It's my fault, everything is my fault. I put my family and yours in danger because I was selfish, I was too worried about saving my own skin!" he thundered.

"Oh, Edmund" Calla sighed, "I…"

"Don't…This is my fault, I now question everything I have ever known, I can't trust myself anymore Calla." Angry tears slid down his face and Edmund let himself drop to his knees. "Do you know what that is like Calla? Do you know what it is like, not being able to trust yourself?"

"Ed," Calla pulled her self up to meet his gaze and took his face in her hands. "I may not know what that feels like, but I do know this. To hurt is to be human."

"I've done terrible things before, but this is by far the worst."

"But that doesn't make you a terrible person…I…I have made my own fair share of mistakes. Some of which I regret but I learn from. The hardest things you and I face are going to strengthen our will, our will to fight, to protect and our will to love. Ed, you are going to get through this. I'll be there."

"Promise me," Edmund whispered hoarsly.

"I promise I'll be there," Calla replied softly.

"I'm sorry."

"I forgive you, but can you forgive yourself?"

"…I don't know…" Edmund closed his eyes.

"Go to sleep Ed. Aslan knows you deserve it."


	9. Christmas At Last

**Author Note**

**Hey Everyone! So let me get started by saying: THANK YOU! Thanks so much to everyone who has stayed with By Will Alone. I know I haven't updated continuously, but after seeing the amount of visits and hits to my story yesterday and today, THANK YOU! 66 hits today and 202 hits yesterday. You guys have no idea how much that means to me. Just looking at those numbers encourages me to keep writing for everyone! Thanks again and Happy Christmas! **

**Chapter 9: Christmas at Last**

"WAKE UP!" The witch's icy voice screeched. She threw open the cell doors and kicked Edmund in the ribs. He groaned but woke quickly. He shook Calla awake before the witch could harm her again. Calla's eyes fluttered open and knew immediately something was wrong.

"Is there a problem, _Your Highness_," Edmund spat out disdainfully.

"How dare you…" In the witch's voice was a small tremor, most wouldn't have noticed it, but Edmund heard it. He smirked lightly at his small victory. The witch must have seen it though because the next thing he knew, his face was sporting a red hand print.

Edmund hadn't seen it coming. The White Witch now had him backed against a wall of ice that had been his and Calla's prison for Aslan knew how long. The tip of her wand cut into his skin. He hated to admit it but he was scared, Edmund didn't know what the witch was capable of.

"No one likes a liar Edmund, and I especially hate them," the witch whispered dangerously. Edmund gulped. "Where are they?" she snarled, the tip of her wand cut deeper into his flesh, he grimaced.

"I. Don't. Know." He forced out through gritted teeth.

"Tsk, tsk. I told you Edmund, no one likes a liar." The Witch rounded on Calla, seized her wrist and yanked her up. Calla whimpered.

"DON'T TOUCH HER!" Edmund roared, suddenly shocked by the amount of ferociousness in his voice.

"Hmm, so the Son of Adam has a weakness…" The witch produced a knife out of no where and pressed it to Calla's neck. "Ready to talk Boy?" She hissed.

Edmund gulped and looked at Calla fearfully, "Ed, don't."

"Silence," the witch barked, "Come now Edmund, it is a simple choice, the girl's life for information…"

He couldn't take it. "Wait, Beaver said something about Aslan!" Damn it Edmund, he thought. Calla was thrown at his feet.

"Gaurds!" the witch shouted, "Ready my sleigh, Edmund and Calla miss their family." The witch stormed out the doors locked behind her.

Edmund heard Calla gasp and struggle to catch her breath. He dropped down beside her. "You alright?"

"Fantastic," she choked out, "Ruby," she said turning to her horse, "Get out, when they take us, the door will be unlocked for several seconds, make a run for it. Go for help. I don't know where but keep to somewhere safe."

"But…my lady," complained the horse.

"No buts. Do as I say," ordered Calla, with a regal tone.

"You'll be alright your worship?" questioned the red mare.

Calla looked at Edmund, "I'll have Edmund with me." That seemed to calm the gentle beast and it consented. Seconds after the conversation another guard entered the room. He carried thick ropes and roughly tied Calla's hands behind her back, then did the same with Edmund. He grabbed their shoulders and dragged them out. Ruby slipped out silently behind them unnoticed by the guards.

Once Edmund and Calla reached the witch's sleigh they were again tied back to back sitting at the cruel witch's feet. There was a crack of a whip and the sleigh took off.

Susan stood at the edge of a high cliff looking out across the Frozen Plains.

"It's so far," Peter said echoing Susan's thoughts.

"It's the world dear. Did you expect it to be small?"

Susan glared at Mrs. Beaver, "Small_er_," she snapped sarcastically. Lucy rolled her eyes at her sister's grumpiness and continued on.

Roughly three hours later, the travelers were two thirds across the plain, they hadn't stopped walking all morning. Lucy trudged slowly beside Arivan, Peter and Roran were both about 15 meters ahead of them and were trailing behind Minerva and Susan who were 10 meters behind the Beavers.

"Hurry up Humans," Mr. Beaver shouted, "before the day is through!"

"Peter," Lucy pleaded, "my feet hurt."

Peter smiled at his little sister and said, "Come on then, hop on my back."

"Come on!" Beaver called again, "While we're still young!"

"Speak for your self," muttered Roran.

"If he tells us," Peter said as he and the others caught up to Susan and Minerva, "to hurry up, _one more time_, I'm gunna turn him into a big, _fluffy _hat." The two families shared a laugh.

"He is getting a little…" Arivan began but Lucy finished for him, "…bossy."

Minerva giggled, "I must agree."

"No! Behind you, its HER!" Mrs. Beaver shouted. They all looked back. Peter's eyes widened and he dropped Lucy to the ground.

"RUN!" Roran shouted. They all ran as fast as they could across the plain, the sleigh gaining on them.

"Quick, into the wood!" someone yelled.

Beaver motioned them behind a tree whose roots were sticking up above ground forming a small alcove large enough for all of them. They dove into the hiding space.

Roran had grabbed Susan and Minerva just in time to pull them out of sight. Peter had a hold of Lucy and Arivan whom each gripped onto him tightly. He put an arm around each, trying to comfort them. Peter looked up and found Susan with her eyes jammed shut and face buried in the crook of Roran's neck. Minerva was on the other side of Roran, she kept his arm in a death grip, her head resting on his shoulder. Next to her huddled the Beavers who were holding each other's paws. They all waited with baited breath, the sleigh came to a stop. A shadow passed over their hiding spot then was gone.

"Maybe she's gone." Arivan whispered after a minute.

"I suppose I'll go look." Peter responded.

"No," hissed Roran as Lucy pulled Peter back down, "You're worth nothing to Narnia dead."

"I'll go," Mr. Beaver said, "Narnia needs ya Peter."

"It needs you too," Mrs. Beaver said, "I need you."

"Thanks Sweetie," Beaver leapt out before anyone could stop him. So they just waited, and then… "Hey!" Beaver popped his head around the corner. Lucy squealed. "I hope you all 'ave been good. 'Cause there's someone 'ere to see ya!"

Susan finally looked up. She gasped, "Oh, God. I'm sorry," she stammered, "I thought you were Peter." She blushed bright red.

Roran grinned, "It's quite all right."

Lucy's head popped up to see who was there. Her face lit up, "Merry Christmas sir."

Arivan grinned from ear to ear, "Father Christmas!"

Father Christmas chuckled, " It certainly is children."

"I thought there was no Christmas in Narnia." Susan said.

"Not for a long time, but the hope that your family has brought has finally begun to weaken the witch's curse. And now…"

"Presents!" Lucy exclaimed rushing up to his side.

"Of course. Lucy, take this vial, it contains the juice of the fire flower. One drop will cure any fatal injury. And," he pulled a small dagger and belt, "though I hope you do not have to use it…" He handed it to her. "To protect yourself, for I do not mean for you to fight in the war."

"Thank you sir, but I think I could be brave enough." Lucy responded timidly.

"I don't doubt it, but battles are ugly affairs," he smiled at Lucy then turned away. "Peter," he stated seriously, "the time to use these, may be at hand," Father Christmas took out a silver shield with a red lion on it and a sheathed sword. Peter took the sword from him and pulled it free of it's sheath. Every part of the weapon was detailed, even the blade. The end of the handle was shaped into a lion's head and made of gold. The handle itself was maroon leather. The hilt was strait, but strong. But the blade…the blade was incredible. It was completely silver but as strong as steal and as hard as diamond. Peter moved the sword slightly and noticed a glint, he squinted but then saw that the blade was engraved.

"When Aslan bears his teeth, Winter meets it's Death." Peter had read this very slowly with intense concentration and care. He looked up, "Thank you sir."

"Susan," Father Christmas beckoned her forward. "Trust in this bow, for it does not easily miss."

"What happened to 'Battles are ugly affairs'?" she asked.

"When you are older," he chuckled, "Though you don't seem to have a problem making yourself heard…" he handed her a small ivory horn lined in gold. At the opening was the head of a lion roaring. "Blow on this, and wherever you are help in some form will come."

"Thanks," she replied slowly.

"Roran Dawson."

"You have something for me?"

"This was delivered to me yesterday, from Lord Kenton, as well as this letter," Father Christmas said gravely. He took out a sword sheath with a cloth covering the handle. Roran could tell something was not right. He furrowed his brow and took the scroll Father Christmas handed him:

**A****s Lord Protector of the Archenland throne, it is my unfortunate duty to inform you, Prince Roran, first born of the King, knight of Archenland, Heir of Our Lady Queen Jesmina, that his majesty's father King Marius II has been killed in battle. The war is over, Telmar has surrendered. I'll protect your people until you return. My condolences. Long Live King Roran! May Aslan Bless You.**

Roran finished reading the letter. Shock was obviously visible in his face.

"Roran," Minerva asked gently. "What is it?"

"…I…I'm King…" he whispered.

"What?" she asked loudly.

"I'm King."

"No…no it…it can't be true!" Minerva gasped. Roran handed her the letter. Her eyes scanned it for a second then flooded with tears.

"Your father's sword, King Roran." Father Christmas nodded his head in respect. Roran trembled and took the sword. Peter, realizing what had happened, went to his friend's side and clasped his shoulder.

"A wise friend once told me 'you can't do everything on will alone'. There is a time to mourn and a time to fight," Peter paused and took a deep breath, "Take up your father's sword Roran, and make him proud." Roran nodded and watched as Minerva received her gift.

"Minerva, your cousin's dagger, 'Hayell' and your mother's sword, 'Wanderer'."

"Thank you sir," she replied wiping her tears.

"Arivan, your father's first blade, 'Tristan' or trust." Father Christmas smiled.

"Thanks."

"Mr. and Mrs. Beaver, your house has been fixed of all the damaged done to it by the witch's secret police and there is a new kettle waiting for you."

"Oh, thank you sir!" Mrs. Beaver exclaimed.

"Well, I must be off. Winter is almost over, and things do pile up when you have been gone for a hundred years!" said Father Christmas jovially. "Long Live Aslan! And Merry Christmas!" With that, he was gone as quickly as he'd come.

"Told you he was real," Lucy smirked looking at Susan, who smiled lightly.

"He said 'winter was almost over'…you know what that means," Peter asked. Everyone looked at him like he was crazy. When no one responded he spoke again, "No more ice."

**A/N: Sheesh! That took longer to type then I thought it would. Hope you liked it. Read and Review!**


	10. Aslan

**A/N: Hey People I'm back again. I love having the time to write! I'm a little disappointed with the amount of reviews I got yesterday but I guess that is to be expected with Christmas. With that said, Merry Christmas, or Happy Christmas as some of you Brits say! Happy reading. **

Chapter 10: Aslan

Peter peered over the edge of the cliff at the quickly melting river. "We need to cross," he said sternly, "Now," he added as an after thought.

"What?" Minerva asked incredulously, "Are you bloody crazy?"

"Nope," added Roran, "He's right, cross now."

"Wait," Susan grabbed the sleeve of Peter's coat, "Maybe we should just think about this for a minute!"

"We don't _have_ a minute!" Peter snapped at Susan.

She recoiled slightly, "I was just trying to be realistic," Susan defended.

"_No,_ you're trying to be _smart, _as usual," Peter corrected her.

Several wolves howled not very far away. Minutes later, all eight were at on their way down the cliff. "If Mum knew what we were doing…" Susan began.

"Mum's not here!" Peter snapped at her again. Susan shut her mouth and kept walking. No one realized what happened after that. Susan's foot slipped off the edge of the cliff. "Ahhhh!" She was falling. "Susan!" Peter yelled he couldn't get to her. Her hand caught on a bit of rock but it was quickly crumbling under her weight. Just as she was about to plummet to her death a hand reached down and caught her arm. Someone pulled her to safety. She wanted to know who but couldn't bring herself to open her eyes.

Susan held still, savoring the feeling of safety. "Are you alright?" She knew that voice. Susan opened her eyes; it was Roran that had saved her. "Are you alright?" He asked again.

She took a deep breath, internally grateful but her stubbornness wouldn't allow him the satisfaction of her appreciation. "Why is it, that every time someone has a _near death _experience, people ask if they are alright?" she asked, "Of course I'm not alright!"

Roran recoiled at her slight outburst. Susan saw his reaction and smiled to herself. Better judgment told her to thank him. "Thanks…" she smiled, "Umm, you can let my hand go now."

Roran looked at her hand in his then back up at Susan's face. "Nah…It makes saving you so much easier, if I know where you are." He got up and pulled her a long a huge grin on his face. Susan blushed but allowed him to assist her. They reached the base of the cliff with Peter in the lead. He stepped out onto the ice. It cracked forcing him to jump back.

"Maybe I should go first," said Mr. Beaver.

"Maybe you should," replied Peter hesitant to step out again.

Mr. Beaver stepped gingerly onto the ice testing it with his flat tail. The ice cracked, "You've been sneaking extra helpings a supper haven't you?" Mrs. Beaver chided.

"Well, ya never know when yill have yer last meal do ya?" he answered back, "'specially with yer cookin," he mumbled. Slowly everyone stepped lightly after Beaver as they crossed the melting River.

The sound of cracking ice was broken by sharp howling and barking. "Go!" Peter yelled at the others. But being halfway across a melting river, running proved to be difficult. Everywhere you stepped ice was breaking under your feet.

"Oh no!" Lucy shrieked. Peter looked up; the witch's wolves were running atop the waterfall. Maugrim, the captain of the Secret Police, dropped down in Peter's path. Peter drew his sword and held it out in front of him defensively.

"Put that away boy. Someone could get hurt." Maugrim growled. Another wolf howled and jumped down. This one seized the scruff of Mr. Beaver's neck. Mrs. Beaver cried out.

"I'm alrigh' hon!" he hollered.

"All my queen wants is for you to take your family and go."

"Stop it Peter! Maybe we should listen to him!" Susan shouted.

"Smart girl," Maugrim growled.

"Look, just because some man in a red coat, hands you a sword it doesn't make you a hero!" Susan called, "Just drop it!"

"Don' listen to 'im Peter! Narnia needs ya! Run 'im through!"

"Make your choice; I won't wait forever," Maurgrim snarled, "and neither will the river."

"PETER!" Lucy screamed. Peter looked up at the waterfall, it was cracking. He made eye contact with Roran, who drew his sword nodding.

"HOLD ON TO ME!" they shouted simultaneously. Both plunged their swords into the ice blocks in the nick of time. The waterfall split and water spewed through the cracks. The water broke through the ice and created a large title wave; it sent everyone into the cold water. The river coursed silently alive once more. Peter burst to the surface, his hands firmly around his sword handle. His sisters clung to him; Roran followed looking very much the same. The families floated on the river for awhile they finally reached land on the other side of the river. Peter stood up, and Susan looked at him wildly.

"What have you done?" she asked panicking. Peter looked at her strangely and then realized he was holding only Lucy's coat. His eyes widened in shock. "Lucy! Lucy!" Susan called hysteria was raising in her, "LUCY!"

A light cheerful voice broke, "Has anyone seen my coat?" It was Lucy. Susan sighed deeply. Peter let his breath go and walked up to Lucy placing the coat on her shoulders.

"Don't worry," Minerva smiled walking up to the group; her siblings and the beavers trailed behind her. "Your brother has you well looked after."

"But I don't think you'll need those coats anymore," Mrs. Beaver said excitedly. She had her back to them, they turned around. The waterfall, had completely melted; the snow was gone and the grass was emerald green sporting several wild flowers. The woods around them burst into life around them. Birds chirped and squirrels darted up and down trees. "It is spring!" gasped Mrs. Beaver. The Pevensies left their coats and the Dawsons did the same.

**When He shakes His mane; We shall have Spring Again…**

**

* * *

**

Jadis stood at the cliff top observing the melted waterfall. "Impossible."

"It's so warm out," Ginnabrick muttered shrugging off his winter coat. Jadis glared evilly at him and he put it back on grudgingly, "I'll go and check the sleigh."

Edmund suppressed a smile at the dwarf's disappointment. A small band of wolves approached the witch.

"Your Majesty, we have found the traitor." One of the wolves dropped a red fox at her feet.

"Ah, thank you. You were so helpful to my wolves the other day, maybe you can help me now." The witch said in a sickeningly sweet voice. She flipped her wand and pointed it at the fox. "Where are the humans headed?" she whispered darkly.

"My apologies your majesty." The fox replied promptly.

"Oh, don't waste my time with flattery," scoffed Jadis.

"Not to seem rude," he said through his teeth, "But I wasn't actually talking to you." The fox turned to Calla and nodded his head. Edmund gaped at Calla, slowly processing what the fox had just done. The fox did the same to him, "My Lord."

Edmund's eyes widened. The witch noticed the interaction and pointed her wand at the fox. "I'll ask one last time, Where are the humans?" spat the witch. The fox said nothing. She raised her wand.

"Wait! Stop!" Edmund placed himself in front of the fox, "Beaver said something about Aslan and that he has an army at the stone table!" he stood more off to the side near Calla. The fox looked sad.

"Thank you Edmund" Jadis said calmly. "Well I'm glad that this creature got to see some honesty, before he dies!"

"No!" Calla shouted. Edmund made to move for the fox but it was too late it was stone.

THWAK! The witch slapped Edmund across the face. She left a short cut on his cheek and a bloody lip.

"Think of whose side you're on Edmund. Mine," SMACK, "Or theirs."

"Leave him be!" Calla snapped before she could stop herself. The witch swept over to where Calla stood and smacked her across the same cheek that had been gashed by her wand. Calla collapsed into Edmund, her face bleeding again."

"If it is a war Aslan wants…" Ting, a stone butterfly fell out of the sky, "It is a war he shall get!"

* * *

The sky was as blue as ever and the bright green trees swayed softly in the spring breeze. Flowers bloomed rapidly and Cherry tree Dryads danced on the wind. Aslan's camp was alive with vivid colors of gold and red. Each tent had a story of its own woven into the fabric. The air was alive with the clatter of blacksmiths making weapons, armor, shields, helmets and chain mail.

As the Pevensies and Dawsons entered the camp small groups of Centaurs, Sytars, talking animals, unicorns, fauns, and many other creatures, halted their work and followed behind them.

"Why are they all staring at us?" Susan whispered to Lucy.

"Maybe they think you look funny," she replied. Roran smirked at Lucy's comment.

Finally they reached the center of camp and approached the largest tent which was guarded by a large Centaur. Peter drew his sword. "We have come to see Aslan," he declared. Everyone fell to their knees. The Pevensies looked about them they turned back as a large golden velvety paw emerged. Peter knelt and Susan and Lucy followed. Lucy peeked up at the tent and saw an enormous lion. She couldn't help but smile broadly at the sight of him.

"Rise future king and queens of Narnia," Peter slowly stood up followed by Lucy and then Susan. There was a pause. "Did I not say, Rise?" Aslan asked the Dawsons.

"Yes, sir you did." Roran replied.

Aslan nodded. "Welcome, Peter, Susan and Lucy Pevensie. Welcome Roran, Minerva and Arivan Dawson. You have traveled far. But where is the third of each family?"

"That's why we are here sir;" Peter replied solemnly, "Our brother has been taken captive by the White Witch."

"Captured?" Aslan asked curiously. "How can this be?

"Our sister as well," said Roran.

"They…betrayed them your majesty," supplied Beaver.

"Then they have betrayed us all!" spoke a fierce Centaur.

"Peace Oreius!" Aslan said. There was silence and then Peter spoke.

"It's my fault really. I was too hard on him," Peter hung his head in shame.

"We all were," Susan said softly. She placed a reassuring hand on Peter's shoulder.

"Please sir he's our brother," Lucy added.

Aslan nodded and looked at Roran. "What have you to say for your actions Roran?"

"I…I was angry with her. What she said was true. I know that," Roran answered.

"She was quite rotten," Arivan said, "but we still love her."

"I wasn't there for her especially when she needed me." Minerva added. "We all just put our own needs ahead of hers; I didn't realize she was reacting to the war worst of us all."

Aslan nodded at the confessions he had heard.

"Pleas sir; they are our family." Lucy asked.

"I know dear one. That only makes the betrayal all the worse. But rest assured that all will be done for Edmund and Calla. But it may be harder than you think."

**Things are heating up! Literally. Both with relationships and plot…. Reviews would be greatly appreciated. Especially since I've reached the beginning of the second half. I want to know what you all think is going to happen. Also Should I write a sequel? **


	11. The Grace of Aslan

**So…wow, I haven't updated forever. But to make up for the long wait I have an extra long chapter for you. Things are starting to heat up. I also want to take the time to thank everyone for their patience and for sticking with me through the story thus far. Looking back on all my reviews it reminded me why I keep writing. I do it for you guys. Alright enough of my rambling, on with the story!**

**Chapter 11: The Grace of Aslan**

Peter's gaze was fixed on the horizon; it had been for some time. A deep voice broke his into thoughts.

"Cair Paravel, the four thrones on the Eastern Sea. In one of which you must sit as High King." Aslan had come up behind him as he explained. Peter continued to survey the land. It was beautiful. Emerald hills rolled into a sandy beach and an aqua sea. A castle glittered in the light, like a white diamond, trying to blind him. He looked north. Proud and menacing mountains met his gaze; the peeks were dusted with snow. Peter sighed. He couldn't do this.

"Aslan, I'm not who you think I am…" Aslan chuckled.

"Peter Cameron Pevensie, formally of Finchley, age sixteen. Beaver also mentioned you planned on turning him into a hat."

Peter smiled faintly recalling the conversation several days back. "But I'm no hero. I can't even protect my family, let alone run a country…"

"You brought them safely this far," the great lion pointed out.

Peter's face darkened, "Not all of them." Aslan seemed to understand.

"Peter, I too, want my family kept safe."

* * *

Minerva stood over a heavy wood trunk, hands on her hips.

"Oh, there you are," Lucy entered the tent. "Please Minerva you've got to help. Susan refuses to change into the dress." She tugged on Minerva's hand. Minerva smiled softly. She hadn't known Lucy long but already felt as though the little girl was part of her family. A pang of sadness rippled in her heart as she thought of Calla.

"I'll help Lucy." The two entered the adjoining tent. A Dryad named Lillian was arguing with Susan, thrusting a dress at her.

"No, no. I couldn't possibly…"

"Don't be stubborn your majesty."

"I couldn't."

"You are to be a queen of Narnia. You must," Lillian said.

"Oh, come on Su!" Minerva said. "You will look beautiful."

"Please?" Lucy chimed in, and then a wicked grin spread itself across her face. "Or would you prefer for Roran to see you in your knickers?" Lucy giggled. A look of horror crossed Susan's face.

"You wouldn't…"

"No but Minerva might…" Lucy answered as Minerva smirked.

"Alright!" Susan threw her arms up in surrender, "Fine, but I'm going to look like a silly porcelain doll." Susan slipped on a pale blue under dress and pulled the forest green dress over the top.

Minerva's jaw dropped. "Susan…"

"I look ridiculous don't I?"

"Look at yourself!" Minerva gripped her friend's shoulders and spun her around to look in the mirror. Susan gasped.

"Oh…" She was Narnian lady.

"Or do you prefer your school uniform?" Lucy teased.

"No…no this is fine." Susan responded slightly dazed. Minerva erupted into a fit of giggles.

* * *

Roran had joined Peter and Aslan on the cliff. "Have you seen the girls?" Roran asked. Peter made note on how eager Roran's voice sounded.

"The girls? Or just Susan?" Peter asked lightly. He grinned inwardly as Roran's face turned tomato red.

"Uhh…" Peter couldn't force the laughter down his throat any longer and burst out laughing.

"Don't think I haven't seen the way you look at her. Really Roran, don't worry I won't lock you up for liking her."

"So you don't mind?" Roran asked.

"I'd rather it be you than some crazy war lord trying to do goodness knows what." Peter smiled at his friend but then turned serious. "But Roran, Susan is only fifteen, our family has been through a lot in the past few years at home. She may not be ready. Just keep in mind if I find her crying her eyes out and it has anything to do with you, I won't hesitate to deal with you personally."

"I understand."

"You see Peter," Aslan began, "You are already well on your way to being an excellent King." Peter smiled sheepishly at the compliment.

A horn blast suddenly shook the earth. "What was that? Roran asked Aslan. Before Aslan could answer, Peter froze a look of horror on his face.

"Susan!" He tore off down the hill, running as fast as he could to his sister.

* * *

Susan, Minerva and Lucy wandered along the bank of the stream, picking flowers and laughing gently as they took time to know another. The stream side was surrounded by large trees with long branches that dipped down to the earth. Patches of wild flowers scattered across the forest floor. The tent the girls had changed in was several yards behind them. Old clothes were strung across the changing screens and the back of chairs. Towels, books, and a small table of food rested underneath the canopy. The slowly setting Sun shot its warm rays through the branches and onto the ground.

"You look like Mum." Lucy said suddenly. Susan looked at her curiously it was the first Lucy brought up their mother since their family had left home. Susan smiled sadly.

"Mum hasn't had a dress like this since before the war," replied Susan in a hushed tone. Minerva fell back several feet, sensing that this was a family moment and not for her to hear.

Lucy's face brightened, "We should take her one back, a whole trunk full!" She exclaimed. Susan smiled again, even sadder. Her sister had grown a lot during the course of the war, but Lucy was still so young and innocence surrounded her daily.

"If we ever get back…" Susan said. She looked up at her sister. Lucy's smile faded. Susan sighed in frustration, "Look, I'm sorry I'm like that." Susan attempted to smile, "We…we used to have fun together. Didn't we?"

"Yes," Lucy responded somberly, "before you got boring," she teased.

"Oh really?" Susan grinned mischievously; she swooped down to the water and splashed Lucy with a handful.

"Oh! You didn't." Lucy grinned and splashed back, but it wasn't Susan she had hit.

"Ohh! You'll catch it from Minerva for that one!" Susan responded. Minerva looked at her a wicked grin spreading across her face.

"Will she now?" Minerva made sure Susan got just as wet as she. In a matter of seconds the three girls were squealing joyfully as they continued their water war.

"We should stop," Susan said after they were all nearly soaking. Susan scrambled out of the water pulling Lucy and Minerva behind her still laughing. Susan reached out to grab a white towel hanging over a low branch. She screamed and jumped back. There in front of her stood a large gray wolf, teeth bearing. Her eyes widened.

"Please don't run…" Maugrim growled. "We are tired and would prefer to kill you quickly." Still holding the towel, Susan backed up. Minerva's eyes swiveled to her friend. Lucy made eye contact with her sister and mouthed, 'The Horn!' Susan's hand flew to her waist, the horn wasn't there, it was on the back of a chair in the tent. She caught Minerva's eyes quickly and sprung into action.

"Ugh!" she hurled her towel at the wolf and ran for her horn. Lucy scrambled up into the nearest tree as Varden, the other wolf, tore after her. Susan ran as Minerva climbed up into another tree. She snatched her horn as she was backed into a tree.

"Susan!" Peter shouted as he came barreling through the trees, Aslan and the others on his heals. Lucy was clinging to a branch, terrified. Maugrim had Susan backed completely into a tree and he was growling ferociously ready to attack. Peter drew his sword splashing through the water to get to his family. "Get away from her!"

Varden left the other two girls and began circling Peter. Maugrim lunged at Susan, his teeth flashed and blood flowed instantly down Susan's ankle.

"PETER!" Lucy shrieked. Just as Varden was about to pounce on Peter, Aslan pinned him down with his heavy paw. Oreius drew his sword, along with Roran.

"Stay your blades." Aslan commanded, "This is Peter's battle." Oreius followed his orders although reluctantly. Roran did as well his eyes traveled to Susan. Her back was to the tree and she was clutching her bloody ankle tightly desperately trying not to cry. Roran dashed to her side and caught her in a protective embrace.

"Give it up boy! We both know you haven't got it in you," growled Maugrim.

"Don't listen to him Peter!" yelled Minerva.

"You may think you are a Prince," Maugrim snarled, "But you're going to DIE LIKE A DOG!" Maugrim pounced on Peter.

"Peter!" shouted the girls. They jumped down from the tree. Susan tried to move but Roran pushed her back.

"Don't move." He ordered. "You'll hurt your ankle even more." Susan whimpered in pain but did as he said.

Minerva and Lucy pushed the motionless body of Maugrim off of Peter's back, which was slightly bloody. He sat up slowly, stunned. Lucy and Minerva sighed in relief and hugged him fiercely. "Susan?" he asked realizing she wasn't with him, a tremor of fear leaked from his voice.

"I've got her." Roran said calmly. Peter relaxed and hugged the girls clinging to him.

Aslan lifted his paw releasing the wolf. "After him!" he commanded. He looked at Peter who was staring at him with desperate eyes. "He'll lead you to Edmund and Calla." Peter's breathing finally evened out. "Peter," Aslan began, "Clean your sword." Peter did as he was asked and looked to Aslan for further directions. "Kneel." Aslan placed his large paw on Peter's shoulder. "Rise, Sir Peter Wolfsbane, Knight of Narnia. And never forget to clean your sword." Peter nodded and sheathed Rhindon.

* * *

The witch sat at her desk planning her strategy against Aslan. "General, what about the werewolves? I suggest the second wave."

"That would be an excellent surprise," said Ginnabrick

"No one asked your opinion dwarf!" snapped the witch. "Go check our guests."

Ginnabrick murmured under his breath and walked out to the prisoners.

Calla and Edmund were sitting back to back, gagged and their wrists bound to a stake behind them. Edmund felt Calla stir and shift her hand into his. He could feel her fear. He grabbed her hand the best he could and squeezed it. He then noticed the dwarf coming toward him. The taunting began.

"How are your accommodations sires? Special treatment for the special boy and girl." Edmund shot his dirtiest look at the dwarf. "Isn't that what you wanted?" Ginnabrick wheezed. Edmund growled under his breath. Suddenly there was a flurry of motion, Edmund saw the knife come down towards him. He felt the handle come down on the back of his head. The last thing he remembered hearing was fast hoof beats and the clanging of metal. He felt Calla slump into him and he blacked out.

The White Witch looked up, "What on earth is going on out there?" She stood stiffly and swept out of her tent. Her face darkened. Several ogres were dead, two harpies and a hag. Where her prisoners should have been, was instead Ginnabrick. He was tied up, gagged, and his hat was pinned above him with a knife. She cut him loose.

"You're not going to kill me, your majesty?" he asked.

Jadis scowled, "Not yet…" She turned around, "General, we have work to do."

* * *

"Morning Lucy," Peter said stifling a yawn. "Hey Su. How is your ankle?"

"It's better, very sore. Maria, the attending nurse said nothing was broken but there is a crack in a bone and several veins were severed. She managed to stop the bleeding. I have to keep it wrapped for several days."

Peter nodded. He looked up to the ridge. Lucy followed his gaze.

"Edmund!" She ran forward a large smile graced her lips. Peter stood hastily and held her back. Lucy looked at him confused and then back at the ridge. Another person was with him as well as the great lion. It was a girl. Lucy immediately assumed it to be Calla. Lucy continued to watch. Aslan nodded his big head and shook his mane. Edmund and the girl nodded and made their way down. Peter smiled and released his little sister. He moved to Susan who leaned on him. He hugged her gently. They both knew and felt that they were responsible for what had happened to Edmund. Susan smiled and turned to Peter. His gaze snapped to Edmund. His brother and the Roran's sister were holding hands as they reached the family.

Edmund made brief eye contact with Calla who smiled encouragingly at him he nodded and squeezed her hand. They went their separate ways. He felt a small body slam into him. Lucy.

"Eddie, I know you don't like hugs but I missed you." Normally Edmund would have scowled at the use of his nick name, but he smiled and returned the hug feircly. Lucy looked up at him, "You've grown." Susan limped forward with Peter's help. Edmund was now almost as tall as her. She smiled and several tears spilled down her cheeks. She hugged him.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm a little tired…" He replied. Susan noted how much deeper his voice sounded. There was something else about it that she hadn't heard in it before. Peter hung back and Susan shifted her weight to Lucy who helped keep her steady. Edmund looked up. "I'm sorry Peter."

"Get some sleep, and then we'll talk." Peter ordered gently. Edmund nodded and headed toward the tent. "And Edmund…" his brother looked up hopefully. "Try not to wander off." Edmund grinned sheepishly, he was forgiven.

Calla wandered off to her family tent. She was scared out of her mind. She had watched Edmund's reunion with his family and hoped she would be accepted lovingly as he had. A head of long curls turned. "Calla!" Minerva rushed forward and grabbed her sister's shoulders, praying to Aslan she wasn't imagining things. "You're alive!" Minerva embraced her. "Don't you ever, EVER, scare us like that again. Calla lost it. She sobbed into her sister's arms. Minerva held her sister tightly and let her cry.

"Happy late birthday!" Arivan seized his sister around the waist. Calla smiled through her tears.

"Arivan." She hugged him back. "Minerva, where is Roran?" Minerva looked the other direction. Calla followed her gaze. Roran was several yards off talking to Peter in hushed tones. He looked up and saw Calla. He said something else to Peter before he turned and walked towards her. Calla felt her breath catch. The last time she had seen her older brother it hadn't been on good terms.

"Roran, I…"

"Save it for later." He said softly. "Get some rest and clean up. I'll wake you for brunch." Calla nodded and turned to the tent. Before she entered she took one last look at Edmund's tent then her family.

* * *

**FYI people it is my birthday so review and it will be the best gift ever! Thanks**


	12. The Strength to Live Again

**AN: Hey everyone, wow it has been wayyyyy toooo long since my last update. So to help make up for that, here is a semi-long chapter to enjoy, packed with several moments that you have all been waiting for. So without further ado….I give you Chapter 12 Enjoy and Review!**

**Chapter 12: The Strength to Live Again**

Near the base of the cliff, the Pevensies and Dawsons sat scattered around a low table eating. It was another beautiful morning in Narnia, bright, and colorful. "Full of Life." Lucy would have said. The sun was not too hot, which provided Oreius with a perfect opportunity to work the young royals hard, but that could wait until after breakfast.

But back to the aforementioned table, Edmund and Calla were currently stuffing their faces, inhaling as much food as humanly possible.

"Narnia isn't going to run out of toast Ed," Lucy teased, glad to have her brother back, the brother that had disappeared with their father's draft into the war.

Minerva was thinking along the same lines as Lucy. "Cal, you're going to make yourself sick. At least slow down." Calla grinned, and continued eating, although slightly slower.

"I'll be sure to have them pack up some for the journey back." Peter stated. He was leaning up against the side of the cliff, in deep thought sipping on some wine, (non- alcoholic of course.) He didn't want to go to battle wasted. Not that he ever would at his age anyway.

"We're going home?" Susan asked stunned.

"You three are."

"But you can't just leave!" Arivan stated.

"I promised Mum I would keep you three safe," Peter continued, ignoring Arivan's comment.

"But Narnia needs you," Minerva protested, "All _four_ of you."

Peter's eyes snapped to Minerva, "It's too dangerous. Lucy you almost drowned, Edmund was almost killed, Susan you about fell off a cliff _and_ were attacked by a wolf!" Peter argued, daring his siblings to oppose him. Needless to say he was surprised when Lucy spoke up.

"Peter," Lucy took a very serious tone, "You are right, we _almost _got hurt or died. But we didn't and you are being rather stupid to think that we are going to leave. Narnia is our home now, our country, our people are _here _and we serve Aslan. Are you saying we should go against his wishes? Peter you're better than that. Don't be thick."

Peter blinked, shocked at being told off by his baby sister.

"Pete, you said yourself England was just as bad as Narnia, if not worse," Roran supplied.

"I won't leave." Edmund said suddenly. "I will _NOT_ leave these people behind to suffer for what _I _did. I know what the White Witch can do, and I'm ashamed to say I helped her do it. But to throw away the chance to fix what I have done, it's bloody mental!"

"Edmund!" Susan scolded.

"Shut up Susan!" Edmund snapped.

"Ed! Don't tell your sister to shut up." Peter reprimanded.

"Peter you listen to me. I sinned against these people and my family, I will do whatever it takes to make peace with that."

"But Ed we have already forgiven you," Lucy stated.

"I haven't forgiven myself!" Edmund stood up and promptly left the table. He hoped his actions showed that he did not mean to leave Narnia, but that he would protect

"I suppose that's it then," Susan said standing up, looking the direction in which her little brother had gone. She grabbed her bow and arrows.

"Where are you going?" Peter asked.

"To get in some practice!" Susan called over her shoulder allowing a smirk. Lucy jumped up and followed her sister. Minerva glanced at Peter then followed the girls out.

Not ten minutes after the girls had left Edmund and Calla were dragged off for armor fitting and the three other boys were told to suit up it was time to train with Oreius.

Roran groaned and followed Peter and Arivan out to the practice field.

"That was a brave thing to say Ed," Calla told him as they were being fitted for armor.

"Well I meant every word," Edmund said gravely.

Calla smiled slightly. "You're different, aren't you?"

"You could say that." He mumbled in response.

"Umm, can I ask you something personal?" she whispered, rather hesitant.

"Er, I guess." Edmund said.

"You don't have to answer if you don't want to."

"Go on then, don't dodge the bullet."

"Dodge the what?"

"Bullet, sorry I keep forgetting you aren't from England."

"Why did you save me?" she asked quietly.

Edmund blinked. He hadn't expected that. "Well…I couldn't _not _save you. I guess I just had this…this human need to help." He answered after thinking of a way to make his response vague, but truthful. In his mind he had to help her or he would die. That's what it had felt like. But there had been something else…something they had said to each other moments before the witch had come in. But for the life of him he couldn't remember. Something the two of them had talked about had a hand in making him feel that way. He knew it. "I don't know Calla. I just couldn't watch someone else suffer for something that I had done." That answer had seemed to satisfy her.

* * *

The next several hours were spent in the heat of high noon. Susan was taught to shoot by some fauns as well as Lucy although she was still too young to fight. Minerva showed her how to throw daggers and defend herself. She gave Susan some tips on blocking physical attacks and to use her arrows as a weapon if she couldn't knock one in time.

Minerva later learned of Lucy's interest in medicine. "I think that it is so strange that you are only ten and you know what you want to do. But it is a good thing. If you like I can teach you what I know." Lucy's face brightened at the suggestion and agreed. So they spent an hour or so discussing medicine and how to treat battle injuries.

Meanwhile, after Calla and Edmund were finished being fitted they joined the boys on the field. Calla had never been one for archery so she sparred with the others. She took further instruction from Orieus and sparred with Roran. She beat him. Calla relished in being able to hold her sword again.

Edmund was taught to ride bare back with Peter. Orieus also took it upon himself to teach the young prince to fight properly. He held nothing back and came at Edmund hard and fast. Calla had been appalled to hear this. No beginning swordsman should be worked that hard on their first day. But Edmund didn't care. He fought back as ferociously as the centaur. One would think he had been fighting battles for years the way he performed. Edmund knew that the centaur disliked him, and he knew that the general would not be forgiving with him. He worked hard and forced himself to learn quickly.

"Sword point up boy!" Barked the centaur. "The witch isn't forgiving as I am." Edmund's forehead and back glistened with sweat. He had taken his tunic off hours ago. Training in the heat of the day was exhausting and very hot. His brow was furrowed in intense concentration. He felt the flat of Orieus' blade smack the back of his leg, correcting his stance. He gritted his teeth as his leg stung. Edmund scowled, sick of the verbal abuse.

He felt his muscles tighten as the centaur attacked him. Edmund threw his body weight into his sword. His and Orieus' blades fought for control. They clanged and flashed in the sunlight. They suddenly both stopped. Orieus gawked at Edmund. The centaur's sword lay at Edmund's feet. The thirteen year old prince's eyes were dark and focused. His breath was heavy, and his chest heaved up and down. Edmund lowered his sword and sheathed it. He glared slightly at the centaur that had nicked him in the arm moments ago. His eyes demanded respect, daring the general to challenge him again. Not even Roran had yet managed to disarm the general.

A glimmer of frustration flitted across Orieus' eyes as he begrudgingly said "Well done your majesty. Might I ask as to _how_ you pulled that maneuver off?"

Edmund smirked, handing the centaur his sword. "I'm a fast learner,_ Sir._" With that Edmund grabbed his tunic and left the training field.

Calla saw him walking slowly towards her tent, his chest bare and sticky with sweat, and his tunic slung over his shoulder. She spotted blood on his shoulder as he approached her. He was sporting a nice cut on his arm. "Ed?" she asked. He entered the tent.

"Can we go somewhere else?" he asked. "It is too dark in here."

"Sure," Calla replied. She grabbed a picnic basket off the small table. She threw some fruit and bread into in as well as a towel, a few bandages, a book, and a fresh shirt for her friend. "How about the stream?" she suggested. Edmund nodded and they left.

"How was training?" Calla asked casually.

"Exhausting, but I managed to disarm Orieus, much to his shock and irritation I might add." Edmund explained as Calla handed him and apple.

"I assume that is how _this_ happened," she said gesturing to his arm.

"Spot on," Edmund responded taking a bite of his apple. Calla dipped the towel into the stream. She and Edmund were sitting on a large rock, with their things scattered about on a blanket in the grass below. She dabbed it at his arm gently cleaning out the dirt and sweat. Pulling a fresh bandage from the basket she wrapped it around his arm and tightened it.

"There," she said tying it, "good as new."

"Thanks." He flexed to make sure his circulation wasn't cut off. "Sorry," he chuckled as Calla blushed slightly. He was still shirtless. "I don't mean offend you."

"It's alright." Calla mumbled handing him a clean white tunic. His small smile faded. He reached up and grazed her cheek where a dark scar was beginning to form.

"Does it hurt still?" he asked softly. Calla closed her eyes at the contact and nodded her head slowly. His hands were rough but gentle. "I'm sorry I couldn't stop her."

Calla looked up at him sadly, "It wasn't your fault." She whispered. He suddenly pulled her into him and held her in a tight hug. Silent tears streamed down her face. It was the first time in a long while she let her guard down. But Calla knew she was safe, and she hadn't been alone. Their peaceful moment was interrupted when a horn blasted the air. Calla jumped and the sudden noise. An eagle swooped down and landed on a branch above Edmund's head.

"Your majesties, I'm sorry to intrude, but you are needed back at camp, it is an urgent matter."

"Of course." Edmund pulled Calla up and they followed the bronze eagle back to camp.

* * *

Lucy was running as fast as she could. She was stopped as she ran head-long into Peter.

"Umpf. Whoa there Lu, where is the fire?"

"Peter, you'd better come quickly it's the witch!"

"Hey, hey, calm down. It's okay." One look at the concern and fear in his baby sister's eyes and he hugged her tightly. "Aslan is with us. We will be okay."

A large crowd had gathered at the base camp by the time they arrived. Edmund had an arm around Calla's shoulder. She was standing looking very week and hanging on to Edmund tightly. Susan was next to Minerva, who was trying to calm Arivan down. Lucy rushed up to her friend and clasped his hand in hers. Roran was watching Susan.

"MAKE WAY FOR THE QUEEN OF NARNIA!" yelled Ginnabrick the dwarf. The witch and a long procession of dark creatures entered the camp. Aslan exited his tent and stood next to Peter. Peter thought that he had never seen the lion look more dangerous. Jadis stepped off of her platform and spoke in a loud cold voice that echoed throughout the camp which had fallen deathly quiet.

"You have traitors in your midst Aslan!" she declared darkly. Her eyes flicked towards Edmund and Calla. Edmund's grip around Calla's shoulders tightened. The witch looked smug.

"Their offense was not against you." Aslan replied in a calm and dangerous tone.

"Have you forgotten the Deep Magic?"

"DO NOT cite the Deep Magic to _me_ Witch!" he roared, "For _I _was there when it was written," growled Aslan.

"Then you would know well, as the law states: Every traitor belongs to me. Their blood is my property!" Jadis pointed the Edmund and Calla.

Peter drew Rhindon, "Try and take it then!" he murmured viciously.

The witch cackled. "Do you really think that by mere force you can deny me my right? Little King." She mocked. "Aslan knows that unless I have blood, all of Narnia will be overturned and parish in fire and water!" she yelled at the crowd. "That _boy_ and that_ girl_ will_ die_ on the Stone Table!" she glared at Calla who was close to tears and smirked at them triumphantly. "As is tradition!" she finished. Jadis turned back to Aslan. "You dare not refuse me!" she challenged.

"Nooo!" Lucy wailed.

"Shh, shh." Susan said putting her arms around Lucy. Peter and Roran both looked ready to be sick.

"ENOUGH!" Aslan roared. "I will speak to you alone." They disappeared into his tent.

Calla slumped to the ground pulling Edmund with her.

"What are we going to do?" asked Arivan.

"Don't worry Ari," Minerva said trying to reassure herself just as much as her brother. "I'm sure Aslan wouldn't allow it."

"I'm not sure of anything anymore," Roran sighed dejectedly, sinking down next to his little brother. Susan followed her little sister to sit down next to Edmund.

She began to fiddle with the horn on her belt. Her fingers brushed against the carving of the lion and she sighed. Lucy picked at the grass with her cheek resting in her hand. Edmund just played with his leather belt as Calla leaned into him her head on his shoulder. She wore the same fearful and shocked expression as before. Susan looked around for Peter and found him leaning up against a tent pole. By the expression on his face she could tell he was at war with himself. An eerie silence settled over the camp only to be broken by whispers every so often.

After what seemed like hours the White Witch threw aside the flaps of the tent and emerged with a triumphant glint in her eyes. The Pevensies and the Dawsons all stood waiting with baited breath. Aslan exited the tent the spoke, "She has renounced her claim on the Princess' and Son of Adam's blood!" he announced. There was a great cheer from the Narnian Army. Arivan jumped into the air and hugged Peter who happened to be closest to him. Lucy had a wide grin plastered on her face and she hugged Edmund and Calla. Minerva caught her sister into an embrace and gave her a tight squeeze.

Susan was completely out of sorts and did the last thing that she would have ever expected herself to do. Turning to Roran, she hugged him. She'd meant to pull away but before she could stop herself she pecked Roran on the cheek. Roran looked at her as if she had thrown a bucket of cold water onto his head. Realizing what she had done, Susan turned to go as a blush made its way to her face. "Sorry," she said now embarrassed. "That was absolutely uncalled for."

"Uncalled for, but sweet." Roran returned, "I can work with that." Roran grinned. He grabbed her hand as she tried to turn away. He spun her around and kissed her full on the lips. At first Susan just stood there shocked. But she relaxed and found herself winding her arms around his neck, kissing him back.

"Oh! Get a room!" Edmund groaned. Everyone burst out laughing.

Suddenly out of the corner of her eye, Lucy saw the lion catch her gaze. There was a flash of in his eyes and Lucy felt sad. Lucy looked back and continued to celebrate with her family and friends as if nothing had happened.


End file.
